Une vie qui change tout !
by Ewi
Summary: Harry est désespéré depuis la fin de la guerre et reste enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais lorsque Draco, forcé par Hermione, vient le voir pour le faire sortir de là, tout bascule ! Mpreg
1. Conception

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Note :** J'avais déjà publié ce chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de le remanier pour reprendre mon histoire sur de bonnes bases. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'avaient encouragé et j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira ainsi que la suite.

A bientôt !

**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme monta les escaliers d'une veille maison en grognant.

Ce n'était vraiment pas à lui de faire ça et il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi ses anciens ennemis le lui demandaient. Après tout, ils se détestaient toujours malgré le fait qu'ils aient été dans le même camp durant la guerre. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir leur confiance !

Compte tenu de cela, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait, lui, _Sa_ Némésis (ou du moins son ancienne Némésis), aider « celui-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom » à sortir de la profonde dépression dans laquelle il avait plongé la tête la première après la guerre. Ses amis et ses proches avaient échoué, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Et puis, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se mêler de ça, il voulait juste profiter de sa nouvelle vie de paix et de calme, mais avait-il seulement eu le choix ?

C'est donc en marmonnant contre ces satanés Gryffondor que Draco Malfoy montait les escaliers du 12 square Grimaud, QG de l'ordre su Phénix désormais dissout, pour rejoindre la chambre de Sieur Potter qui ne daignait plus la quitter.

Il eut un temps d'hésitation devant la porte mais frappa finalement et entra sans attendre de réponse.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, pas un seul bruit ne lui parvenait et l'atmosphère était étouffante. Il ne voyait rien, pourtant il savait que le Survivant était là, il pouvait le sentir.

Il prit sa baguette et lança un léger _Lumos_. Il distingua alors sur le lit une forme noire recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Ben alors Potter, pourquoi t'es pas en train de fêter la mort de l'autre psychopathe mégalomane, hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il n'était pas sûr que Granger apprécie sa façon de parler au survivant mais bon, les habitudes étaient bien trop ancrées en lui pour qu'il réagisse autrement.

- Malfoy, lui répondit la forme en se retournant l:égèrement, 'Mione doit vraiment être désespérée pour t'envoyer toi !

- Ça, c'est sûr Potter, Granger m'a presque supplié. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi. Alors tu vas bouger de ce lit, tu vas prendre une bonne douche - parce que tu ne dois pas sentir la rose - tu vas mettre de beaux vêtements - si tu en trouves dans ce qui te sert de garde-robe - et tu vas ramener ton joli popotin en bas pour que tout le monde voit que tu es toujours le même Gryffondor courageux et plein de niaiseries qu'avant !

- Non, je n'ai aucune envie de descendre. Et puis sache que j'ai pris une douche ce matin, ajouta le brun en boudant.

- Potter, tu sais que j'en suis capable alors ne me force pas à venir te chercher par la peau des fesses, reprit Malfoy, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de celui qui les avait tous sauvé - Non, mais franchement ! Puis il reprit : Il y a pleins de jeunes damoiseaux qui n'attendent que moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici. Allez debout !

- Non, Malfoy. Tu peux partir si tu veux, je ne te retiens pas.

-Toi non, mais la Harpie en bas, si ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne veux pas descendre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te parlerais à toi ?

- Et bien, peut-être parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu n'as pas peur de me blesser, que je ne m'apitoierai pas sur ton sort et que j'en ai franchement marre de vos histoires de Gryffondoralors, tu as deux possibilités : soit tu parles, soit je t'émascule, c'est clair ?

- Mouais, t'as pas tort, acquiesça-t-il sans prendre en compte la dernière remarque, mais je veux être certain que tu n'utiliseras pas ce que je vais te dire contre moi après.

- Vive la confiance moi je dis !

Mais il s'activa quand même et jeta rapidement un sort de confidentialité sur lui-même assez proche du serment inviolable sans les contraintes qui vont avec… le seul effet est qu'il ne pourrait rien dire même s'il le voulait hormis au principal concerné.

- Voilà, c'est bon, je ne pourrais rien répéter de ce que tu me diras, alors vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Draco.

- Malfoy, tu me ferais presque peur là ! Et puis, c'est pas si facile, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, moi !

- Commence par me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas descendre et rejoindre tes amis.

- Et bien, je... je ne veux pas aller en bas fêter la victoire qui a fait de moi un assassin… je ne supporterai pas qu'on me félicite pour ça et qu'on me remercie en plus. Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit-il d'une voix où perçait toute la tristesse du monde. Tous ces gens ne comprennent rien.

- Bien sur qu'ils ne comprennent rien, rétorqua Malfoy, excédé, et ils n'y comprendront jamais rien. Faut t'y faire, c'est comme ça. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu vis et comment tu le vis. Ils ne sont pas à ta place. Eux, ils ne voient que le jeune héros qui les a tous sauvé, même tes amis ne savent rien. Ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de vivre. Ça fait un mois que ça dure, ça va maintenant ! Tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir, ressaisis-toi !

- Et si je n'en ai plus envie, hein ? Si je n'avais plus envie de me sentir à part au milieu de tous ces gens. Tu te rends compte que je me sens plus seul au milieu de mes amis que lorsque je le suis réellement, dit Harry en éclatant d'un rire cynique. J'en ai marre de tout cela, je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de continuer, ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux. Et puis, je sers à quoi maintenant ? Tout le monde se fout de ce que je peux devenir, maintenant que je les ai débarrassés de Voldemort. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je dois vivre, avant j'avais un but, une mission, une chose pour laquelle me battre. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Potter, s'écria le blond, une trace d'angoisse présente dans sa voix pourtant neutre, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'Harry entendait par là. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Si tu t'es battu jusque là, c'est pour avoir une vie à toi, une vie normale, n'est-ce pas ce que tu répétais sans cesse. Hé bien, les gens normaux n'ont pas de mission, la plupart n'ont pas de but, ils se contentent d'être là et de vivre leur vie. C'est ce que tu dois faire aussi maintenant. Tu vas vivre tranquillement avec tes amis qui se font un sang d'encre à l'étage en dessous, tu vas sortir, t'amuser, rencontrer de nouveaux gens, peut-être tomber amoureux, et vivre tout pleins de choses encore. Tu as maintenant ta vie devant toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te terrer dans ton lit parce que tu as peur de vivre !

-Tu crois que c'est aussi simple, qu'il suffit que je le veuille pour que tout soit normal tout à coup ! Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc, je ne suis pas normal ! Rien dans ma vie ne l'a jamais été. Il ne suffit pas que je le veuille pour que les journalistes arrêtent de calomnier sur ma vie, faisant du mal autour de moi, il ne suffit pas que je le veuille pour que des gens qui se disent mes fans, ou autre que sais-je, arrêtent de me harceler en prétendant me connaître alors qu'ils ne m'ont jamais parlé ! Il ne suffit pas que je le veuille pour que des gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, arrêtent d'essayer de se rapprocher de moi parce que je suis le Survivant, parce que je suis riche, parce que je suis célèbre… Et moi dans tout ça, je ne sais même plus qui je suis.

Alors qu'il avait commencé son monologue en hurlant, la fin n'avait été qu'un murmure désespéré.

- Il ne suffit pas que je le veuille, reprit-t-il doucement en levant la tête pour fixer le blond, pour oublier que la plupart de ceux qui étaient ma famille et beaucoup de mes amis sont morts, ni que je suis un assassin et que j'ai le sang de beaucoup de personnes sur les mains.

- Qui n'a pas de sang sur les mains, en ces temps d'après-guerre Potter, rétorqua Draco mais sans méchanceté. Et qui n'a pas perdu quelqu'un. Mais je ne suis pas là pour extérioriser tes démons, seulement pour te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas rester cloîtré dans ta chambre toute ta vie.

-Je sais… soupira Harry. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul, je ne me sens pas bien quand il y a du monde autour de moi, ils sont tous là à me féliciter, me remercier, à faire la fête et je ne le supporte pas. Même mes amis ne savent pas comment se comporter quand je suis là. Ils me regardent avec un air tellement condescendant… et moi, je suis tellement perdu.

- Tout le monde l'est, Potter, on a tous besoin de retrouver nos repères. Mais la vie continue et tu dois vivre pour rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont morts. Et puis ce n'est pas en t'enfermant ici que tu sauras où t'en es, au contraire ! Plus tu te couperas du monde, plus tu auras peur de l'affronter et plus ce sera difficile.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Depuis quand tu es aussi fin psychologue, toi ?

Draco éclata de rire.

- Je ne le suis pas, dit-il en riant toujours, la preuve je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Je te rapporte juste les conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé. Allez viens maintenant, tes amis t'attendent.

- Non ! S'il te plaît… je ne suis pas encore prêt, bientôt, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît !

-Très bien, Potter, souffla Draco. Mais t'as intérêt à te décider rapidement.

-Oui, oui, acquiesça le brun. Seulement, là, je n'en ai vraiment pas la force.

Draco soupira puis se dirigeât vers le lit, où il s'étendit nonchalamment aux côtés d'Harry. Il en avait marre de faire le pied de grue devant le lit du survivant et comme il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger... Il fixa le plafond et laissa ses pensées dériver, réfléchissant à sa propre vie.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le contempla. C'est vrai qu'il était beau avec sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux blonds. Son allure androgyne lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Cette pensée le fit rigoler.

Draco détourna son regard de ce plafond si passionnant pour regarder le survivant qui gloussait à ses côtés, un sourcil aristocratiquement levé en guise d'interrogation.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Potter ?

- C'est, commença-t-il péniblement en haletant, c'est que j'étais en train de me dire que tu avais l'air d'un ange. Le contraste avec ton caractère est tordant ! De ce côté là, t'as rien d'un ange, je te verrais plutôt en suppôt de Satan !

- T'as raison Potter, je n'ai rien d'un ange alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ou tu me le paieras !

Cette remarque fit redoubler le rire d'Harry. Draco soupira, agacé. Puis un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi occupé à rire, il se serait enfuit en courant.

Aussi eut-il brusquement la respiration coupée lorsque Draco lui sauta dessus.

- Alors, Potter, toujours envie de rire ? Lui demanda le blond, son sourire toujours accroché au visage.

Et il se mit à le chatouiller encore et encore. Harry se tortillait sous lui, littéralement mort de rire à présent à cause des mains qui passaient et repassaient sur ses côtes sensibles. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri, il ne savait même plus qu'il pouvait encore le faire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco s'arrêta, épuisé. Il se trouvait toujours au dessus de Harry et lorsqu'il voulut se dégager, deux mains se posant soudainement sur ses hanches l'en empêchèrent. Draco regarda Harry, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux, ancrant ses yeux verts dans ceux orageux de son vis-à-vis. Il leva une main vers le visage de Draco, caressant doucement les contours puis passa dans ses cheveux pour se poser finalement sur sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Souffla doucement Draco en rouvrant les yeux qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus avoir fermés.

-Je prends des forces, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du blond.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux, mais petit à petit, il devint plus intense, sauvage, chacun y mettant toutes ses peines, ses colères, ses peurs... Draco s'était laissé submerger dès les premiers instants. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, lui aussi avait besoin de forces, pour lui aussi les choses étaient difficiles et il n'y avait pas plus grande force que celle que Potter lui procurait en ce moment même.

Harry prit les commandes et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se laissa faire, totalement abandonné. Le brun renversa leur position et se retrouva assis sur Draco, tout en ne cessant pas de l'embrassez. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le torse du blond alors que celui-ci agrippait simplement les hanches de son vis-à-vis. Il se laissait complètement dominer, sans même savoir pourquoi - mais il ne cherchait pas trop à comprendre, il n'était pas vraiment en état là - la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il en avait besoin et que ces mains et cette bouche qui se baladaient sur lui étaient délicieuses.

Harry le déshabilla rapidement et en fit de même en se levant. Debout à côté de lui, il quitta ses vêtements avec lenteur et sensualité, les uns après les autres sans lâcher les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face. Ses yeux à lui brillaient d'une lueur sauvage, animale, alors que ceux de Draco reflétaient seulement le désir et l'abandon.

Harry remonta sur le lit, à quatre pattes tel un félin et avança vers Draco. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à portée de mains, sauf celle tendue par le plaisir. Cuisses, ventre, torse, cou puis lèvres, tout y passa en même temps que sa bouche, ses mains découvraient le corps sous lui.

Après avoir longuement dévoré les lèvres rouges qui l'appelaient, il fit le chemin inverse. Cette fois, il glissa sa langue dans le nombril mimant le coït, puis fit découvrir la chaude moiteur de sa bouche à la verge tendue de désir. Draco ne retenait plus ses cris et ses gémissements décuplant la bestialité d'Harry.

Mais bientôt la bouche chaude qui entourait Draco le quitta, le faisait pousser un grognement de frustration. Harry se rassit sur ses hanches et reprit sa bouche, plus doucement cependant. Au même moment, Draco sentit une main attraper son sexe et à son grand étonnement, Harry se souleva et s'empala brutalement sur lui.

Harry n'avait pas été préparé, ce qui fut donc douloureux pour lui et il ne put empêcher un grognement de lui échapper. Mais à cet instant, la douleur faisait partie de son plaisir. Il ne se laissa donc pas le temps de s'habituer et commença de rapide va et viens sur Draco. Celui-ci avait depuis longtemps arrêté de penser et n'avait conscience que du plaisir qu'il ressentait et de l'homme assit sur lui. Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle plus beau que celui d'un Harry Potter débarrassé de tout contrôle. C'était brutal, primitif, jouissif.

Trop tôt à leur goût, le plaisir les rattrapa et Harry s'affala sur lui, la tête dans son cou. Ils avaient fait l'amour - même si Draco doutait que ce terme soit le plus approprié - de manière totalement désespérée, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'Harry était blotti contre lui, endormi. Il avait eu l'impression, à ce moment là, que c'était le seul moyen de rester en vie. Il remarqua alors les morceaux de verre qui ornaient le plancher.

**A Suivre…**


	2. Fin du Troisième mois

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

_**Réponses aux Reviews**____**:**_

_**Minheaven**__: Je te remercie, j'espère que tu continueras à lire et que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_**Yukimai-Chan :**__Désolée ta théorie soit fausse et j'ai réarrangée le fic pour pouvoir expliquer pourquoi je ne le voyais pas ainsi. Néanmoins, la réponse à cette question n'apparaitra pas maintenant. Cependant peut-être qu'avec les éléments de ce chapitre, tu trouveras une nouvelle théorie. Je serai heureuse que tu m'en fasses part._

_**Cleo McPhee :**__Comme tu le vois, ils ne sont pas un couple, c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit. Néanmoins, on peut s'interroger. Draco est-il inquiet et dans ce cas, pourquoi ? On peut espérer que leur histoire va reprendre ou plutôt commencer._

_**Thécrasy :**__J'ai également rajouté des éléments à ce niveau-là pour pouvoir répondre à ton interrogation. N'as-tu jamais ressenti le besoin de te perdre, d'oublier pour quelques heures la vie et ses souffrances, d'atteindre un bonheur illusoire qu'apporte l'orgasme. Pour moi, le sexe peut répondre à cela, il t'apporte le réconfort de bras chauds qui t'entourent, l'illusion d'être aimé et d'être important. C'est ce qu'Harry ressent là, c'est ce besoin qu'il exprime. Voila pourquoi il se jette sur Draco. J'espère avoir répondu à ton interrogation._

**Chapitre 2**

Harry émergea doucement du sommeil. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis des mois, des années. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas s'il s'était déjà senti comme cela.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était dû aux bras qui l'entouraient et à la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et vit qu'il était lové contre un corps, la tête posée sur un torse blanc. Il leva les yeux et remarqua les yeux ouverts qui fixaient le plafond - hé ben il l'aime ce plafond, dis donc ! - de son oreiller. Il sentit ses joues le brûler lorsqu'il se rappela son comportement de la veille mais n'en tint pas compte.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- La moindre des politesses Potter, le matin, c'est de dire bonjour, répondit Draco sans bouger malgré le sourire ironique qui ornait à présent ses lèvres.

Harry pouffa doucement.

- Bonjour, chers monsieur. Puis-je savoir vers quoi vos royales pensées se tournent-elles en ce si beau matin ? C'était mieux là, non ?

Draco fit une grimace.

- Sans le sarcasme, ça aurait été encore mieux. Mais bon, bonjour à toi aussi.

- Alors, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Tu es trop curieux, petit Gryffondor. Mais bon, je me disais juste qu'il allait falloir que je m'en aille.

Harry se souleva doucement sur un coude pour regarder le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 8h30.

- En effet, dit-il avant de se remettre à sa place précédente. Cela fit sourire légèrement Draco.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, profitant juste de la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent de faibles coups sur la porte et une voix s'élevant doucement.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es réveillé ?

Harry poussa un gros soupir mais répondit néanmoins avec autant d'allégresse et d'entrain qu'il était capable de simuler. Il savait que tout le monde s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et il s'en voulait alors il se forçait à faire semblant d'aller bien même si il ne quittait pas sa chambre. Paradoxale ? Tout a fait d'accord.

- Oui, madame Weasley, je suis réveillé.

- Très bien, mon chéri. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Tu veux que je te l'apporte ?

- Non, merci, Molly, je... Je vais descendre.

Il entendit un cri de joie étouffé et un OUI sonore, cela le fit sourire. Il était sûr que la moitié de la famille Weasley, plus Hermione, se trouvaient derrière la porte. Ca y est, c'était finit, plus le droit de s'enfermer, il allait devoir faire face. Et il n'en avait aucune envie ! Il se pelotonna encore plus contre Draco.

- C'est parti pour les faux sourires et autres mensonges, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Voyons, Potter, rien ne t'oblige à faire semblant d'aller bien. En plus, tu ne sais pas mentir. Rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent, occupe-toi un peu de toi. Tu as fais plus que ta part, tu as le droit d'être égoïste. Bien sur que tes amis sont inquiets mais ils ne le seront pas plus, si tu le montres, s'énerva Draco.

- Peut-être que tu as raison.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison, Potter, j'ai toujours raison, ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Allez maintenant, debout !

Harry s'extirpa délicatement des bras de Draco, qui se leva, impudique, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu as intérêt à être prêt à en faire de même quand je sortirai.

**HP-DM**

Deux mois.

Cela faisait déjà deux putains de mois qu'il était rentré à Poudlard.

Deux mois et demi qu'il avait couché avec Draco, qu'il était descendu déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés.

Deux mois à vivre comme par automatisme, à cacher à tout le monde à quel point il se sentait vide, à s'éloigner de ses amis, qui eux, lassés, avaient fini par faire de même.

Deux mois à ne parler à presque personne, à ne plus savoir le sens même des mots rire et s'amuser.

Et voilà maintenant que son corps lui aussi lui disait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait des nausées en se levant le matin et lorsqu'il devait manger. Il en avait déjà avant, lorsqu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit ou lorsqu'il était au plus bas moralement, mais jamais comme cela, jamais autant. Et il ne vomissait certainement pas tous les matins, dans ces cas-là.

C'est à cela qu'il pensait, lorsque, en se levant, il dut courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre le contenu inexistant de son estomac.

- Harry, ça va vieux ? Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment aller voir Mme Pomfresh là ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à vomir tous les matins comme cela, lui dit Ron, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui, je vais y aller, répondit Harry d'une voix sans timbre.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il commençait à en avoir marre, lui aussi.

Après s'être rincé la bouche, lavé et habillé, il sortit de son dortoir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts, l'infirmerie se trouvant à l'opposé de la grande salle où avait lieu le petit déjeuner.

Les rares personnes qu'il croisa ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui, il était devenu invisible pour bon nombre d'entre eux, ne se faisait plus remarqué par rien, ni pour le Quidditch, qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter au début de l'année, ni pour ses histoires d'amours inexistantes. Il ne s'attirait plus d'ennuis, et ne se disputait plus avec Malfoy - bien que s'il avait dû être honnête, il aurait dit que ça ne lui aurait pas déplut de reprendre.

En fait, il n'allait pas mieux. Il se sentait à part des autres et il n'était même pas en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec Malfoy avait été génial - bien que cela soit très bizarre, même pour lui - mais elle n'avait rien réglé. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris ce jour-là, il avait suivi son instinct et celui-ci lui disait qu'il avait besoin de ces bras autour de lui, de ces mains sur son corps et de ce pénis en lui. Ca l'avait aidé. Un temps. Mais son désespoir l'avait rattrapé et aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette guerre et, soyons franc, avant. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre, il ne savait même plus pourquoi se battre. Il avait perdu sa profonde complicité qu'il partageait avec ses amis, désormais en couple. Ils ne le comprenaient pas, se comportaient étrangement, le couvaient alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était partager de bons moments avec eux et oublier la guerre. Mais rien n'était plus pareil entre eux désormais.

Pendant un temps, il avait pensé à une solution radicale qui lui permettrait de ne plus souffrir mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela alors que tant de monde s'était sacrifié pour qu'il vive. Bien que dans ses accès de cynisme, il se disait qu'aujourd'hui qu'il avait accompli sa mission, ces personnes ne se seraient pas données la peine de le sauver. Mais il savait cette pensée profondément injuste - du moins, l'espérait-il - c'est pourquoi, il ne se l'autorisait que dans ses moments de profonde déprime ou de colère dévastatrice. De plus, il voyait sa souffrance d'aujourd'hui comme une punition pour toutes les vies qu'il avait volées, directement ou indirectement.

La culpabilité le rongeait.

Finalement, il arriva à l'infirmerie et s'installa sur un lit en attendant Mme Pomfresh.

La salle était vide.

- Hé bien, Mr Potter, vous devez vraiment être mal pour venir me voir de votre plein grès, fit l'infirmière en entrant dans la salle de soin.

Il lui fit un léger sourire. Ses joues le tirèrent, il n'avait plus l'habitude mais il avait toujours bien aimé cette femme - même si elle était infirmière - elle méritait bien qu'il fasse un petit effort.

- Oui. En fait, je vomis souvent depuis une semaine, tous les matins et des fois au repas aussi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à manger. Dès que j'avale quelque chose, je dois courir aux toilettes.

- Je vois. Cela doit être une gastro-entérite. Il y a une épidémie de cette maladie moldu en ce moment. Très bien, déshabillez-vous que je vous ausculte.

Elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et plus elle avançait dans son examen, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air malade, Mr Potter. A part une légère sous-alimentation, vous êtes en parfaite santé. Je me demande si... Non, voyons, c'est impossible, c'est si rare et puis... Quoique, avec vous, il faut s'attendre à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Hum oui, pourquoi pas. C'est la seule explication, du moins la seule que je trouve maintenant.

- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est grave ?

- Hem, Mr Potter êtes-vous gay ? Avez-vous déjà eu des relations homosexuelles ?

Harry ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Il était perdu et ... accessoirement tout rouge.

- Ben... heu... oui, ça m'est arrivé, pourquoi ?

Les sourcils de l'infirmière se froncèrent encore plus.

- Et avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? Questionna-t-elle encore sans prendre en compte les questions du jeune homme.

- Oui, oui. Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

Et voila, il commençait à s'énerver. Waouh, cela faisait bizarre de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi violent que la colère - surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une colère d'Harry ! Alors que depuis trois mois, il était vide de toutes émotions.

- Une dernière question, Mr Potter et après je vous expliquerai. Étiez-vous le passif de la relation ? A quand cela remonte-t-il ?

- Vous aviez dit une question, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix où perçait son énervement.

L'infirmière fit un vague geste de la main pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il devait répondre.

- Cela fait deux mois et demi environ et oui j'étais le passif.

Il arborait désormais une belle couleur rouge vif, mélange de colère et de gène.

- Oh, bon sang ! Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à cela.

Et sur ces mots plus qu'énigmatiques pour le jeune homme, elle se saisit de sa baguette et jeta un sort. Harry se sentit envahit d'une douce chaleur et une légère brume doré l'enveloppa. _Étrange_, se dit-il. Plus qu'étrange même quand il vit la tête qu'afficha Mme Pomfresh. Elle semblait franchement éberluée.

- Oh Merlin ! Furent les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

- Mais enfin, vous allez me dire ce que j'ai !

En plus de la colère et de la gène, voilà qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Hé ben, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Même sur toute la période d'ailleurs.

L'infirmière sembla recouvrir ses esprits et prononça des mots que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru entendre et qui allait changer le reste de sa vie.

- Vous êtes enceinte Mr Potter ou plutôt devrai-je dire : enceint.

Le temps sembla soudainement se figer. Harry, les yeux écarquillés, regarda l'infirmière qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry se leva et s'habilla d'un geste rapide de la main, utilisant sa magie sans baguette qu'il avait appris à maîtriser pour la guerre. L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Harry était déjà dehors.

Ce n'était pas possible, non, bien sur que non. Il ne pouvait pas être « enceint », il était un garçon. Mais il savait au fond de lui, dans la parcelle de son esprit encore lucide, qu'il avait de grosses lacunes en ce qui concernait le monde de la magie et que dans ce monde presque tout était possible.

Et puis, il fallait bien rappeler qu'on parlait de lui là, rien n'était jamais normal avec lui, l'infirmière l'avait bien fait remarqué. S'il n'avait pas été sous le choc, il n'aurait même pas été surpris. Cependant, il ETAIT sous le choc.

Oh Merlin, mais qu'allait-il faire de ce bébé ? Il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de lui. Et puis, il ne connaissait rien au bébé, mais qu'allait-il faire ?

Il avait besoin d'air, un besoin immédiat de sentir le vent sur son visage, de laisser la vitesse le griser et lui faire tout oublier. Dans ce couloir, il étouffait alors il courut jusqu'à la cabane à balai, prit son éclair de feu et partit en direction du parc où il laissa sa tête se vider.

Au même instant, dans la grande salle.

- Alors Amour, comment tu vas ? Bien dormis ?

- Bien sur Ron, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai mal dormi, siffla Hermione, énervé d'être interrompue dans ses révisions matinales.

- Je ne sais pas, Amour, je ne sais pas. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Hé bien, j'ai lu un nouveau livre, ab-so-lu-ment génial ! Il s'agit d'un livre sur les charmes et...

- Oh, coupa Ron, n'ayant pas du tout envie de l'entendre parler – encore - de livres, Harry était encore malade, ce matin.

- Justement, je voulais te parler d'Harry, répliqua Hermione, mal à l'aise. J'ai réfléchi à la situation, je crois que le mieux, c'est de le laisser tranquille.

- Comment ça, 'Mione ?

-On a tout essayé, Ron, pour qu'il nous parle mais tout ce que l'on a réussi à faire, c'est de l'énerver encore plus. Alors, je me dis que le mieux pour l'instant, c'est d'arrêter de l'embêter.

- Tu veux qu'on l'abandonne ? S'enquit Ron, hébété.

- Non, bien sur que non. Seulement, on le laisse tranquille, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul. On ne peut rien faire pour lui, tu l'as bien vu. Ca ne sert à rien d'être continuellement sur son dos. Il faut attendre qu'il vienne vers nous.

- Mais, on fait quoi ? On ne lui parle plus ?

- Hé bien, on lui parle que s'il vient de lui-même nous voir. Je crois que c'est à lui de venir vers nous. Et puis, sois franc, t'en as pas marre que dès que tu lui parles, il te rembarre ? Moi, sincèrement, si. J'ai l'impression d'être une mère poule avec un adolescent en pleine crise. Non, j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'oublier cette guerre moi aussi et pas de jouer la nounou. Alors si on ne peut rien faire pour lui, on attend et quand il sera prêt, il reviendra.

- Hé bien, il en a de la chance le balafré d'avoir des amis comme vous.

- Malfoy, tu… Commença Ron mais un regard d'Hermione suffit à le faire taire.

- Malfoy, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais il ne veut pas de notre aide.

Draco lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, méprisant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

- On a toujours le choix, Granger, toujours !

- Allez viens Draco, ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête avec eux.

Draco se calma instantanément et échangea un long regard impénétrable avec le jeune homme qui venait de le couper.

- Tu as raison, Blaise.

- J'ai **toujours** raison, contredit Blaise Zabini d'un air amusé qui fit sourire Draco.

- C'est ma réplique ça !

Et les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent, plantant là le couple indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, ils décidèrent de faire comme Hermione le suggérait, après tout, n'était-elle pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Ce jour-là, Harry n'alla pas en cours, ayant besoin de digérer la bombe qu'il venait de recevoir. Ce qui étonna Draco, Hermione et Ron ne fut pas qu'il sécha les cours, ça lui été déjà arrivé, non, ce qui les étonna, c'est que les professeurs ne firent aucune remarque quand à son absence. Et même Rogue, ou plutôt devrait-on dire, surtout Rogue, n'en profita pas pour dénigrer le « survivant-si-imbus-de-lui-même-qu'il-n'a-pas-besoin-d'aller-en-cours ». Mais fidèles à leur nouvelle résolution, Hermione et Ron ne posèrent aucune question, ni à Harry quand il revint, ni aux professeurs et ne cherchèrent pas à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Draco, lui, s'en inquiéta réellement, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Déjà que la discussion des soi-disant amis de Potter l'avait ébranlé mais en plus, si cet idiot disparaît… Il se promit de veiller sur sa Némésis, mais très discrètement et de loin, pour ne pas qu'on sache qu'il avait un cœur. Il commença donc son enquête : le plus pratique était de commencer par son parrain car l'absence de remarques lors de son dernier cours montrait qu'il savait quelque chose et que ce n'était pas bénin. Il n'y alla cependant pas tout de suite, sachant que lui tirer les vers du nez serait plus qu'ardu, il préféra donc, dans un premier temps, se concentrer sur le comportement de Potter qui était revenu le jour suivant en classe.

Harry semblait encore plus vide à Malfoy que dans les jours qui avaient suivi la défaite de Voldemort alors qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus du tout. Le garçon semblait loin de toute l'agitation de l'école, loin et indifférent. A part passer des heures à regarder le lac - Oui, il l'avait suivi, c'est normal pour bien espionner quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous rigolez ! Pfft, tous des gamins - Au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine, il se résigna et se dirigeât - comme à l'échafaud, précisons-le - vers le bureau du plus redouté des maîtres des potions de l'histoire de Poudlard - Et avec raison. Il frappa et son parrain vint lui ouvrir.

- Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Susurra Severus de son ton habituel - Mais si vous savez, celui qui vous flanque des frissons.

**A Suivre ...**


	3. Début du Quatrième mois

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Mifibou :** Merci, il est vrai que j'embraye tout de suite sur le sujet mais c'est parce que l'essentiel de la fic se passe ensuite. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Draco, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, le fait qu'il est passé une nuit avec Harry ne veut rien dire à ce moment-là, ils se sont juste réconforté. Il n'y a donc pas de raison, puisqu'il n'est pas plus proche d'Harry, qu'il fasse un effort. Voilà, merci de ton soutient et j'espère que le reste te plaira aussi.

**Alpha Virginis Spica :** Je me suis trouvé une béta, ça devrai être mieux ! Lol. Voici la suite, dis le moi si elle était en dessous de tes espérances ! Mdr

**Ykimai-Chan :**Merci de ton soutien, ça me fait plaisir que tu continus à me lire. Au chapitre prochain, j'espère !

**Chapitre 3**

- Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Susurra Severus de son ton habituel, celui qui vous glace le sang et vous fait vous sentir un moins que rien face à lui.

- Bonjour, Severus, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu alors je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Donc, comment vas-tu ?

Rogue regarda son filleul d'un œil suspicieux alors que celui-ci restait imperturbable, gardant un grand sourire, bien qu'intérieurement, il se ratatinait sur place tellement ce regard le terrifiait.

- Draco, je t'ai connu plus subtil. Que veux-tu ?

Le blond laissa instantanément tomber son sourire et reprit son masque habituel.

- Je ne cherchais pas à l'être, répliqua-t-il néanmoins. Tu me fais entrer ?

Après s'être installé tranquillement dans le salon, il prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire.

- En fait, pour tout te dire, je m'ennuie. Depuis la guerre, et même avant - soyons franc - plus personne n'ose me tenir tête. C'est d'un barbant tous ces gens qui opinent de la tête sans comprendre qu'en fait, je viens de les insulter. Et quand ils ne sont pas à mes pieds, ils fuient devant moi comme les lâches qu'ils sont ! Avant il y avait Potter, et avec lui au moins, pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il réagissait au quart de tour et fallait toujours trouver de nouvelles insultes pour le blesser ou l'énerver. Mais depuis quelques temps, plus rien. Il ne réalise même pas quand on l'insulte, on dirait qu'il s'est fait détraquer. Et je pense, je suis même persuadé que tu sais pourquoi.

- C'était donc ça ! Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas dupe. Severus avait toujours su le décrypter et apparemment, trop. Mais en bon Malfoy - enfin pas si bon vu vers qui étaient allé ses allégeances lors de la guerre… mouais, bon, bref - il allait tout nier en bloc.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, assura-t-il d'un ton sec et distant que Rogue interpréta comme « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'avouer cela ! » puis le jeune homme reprit : Je te dis que je m'ennuie, il me faut bien une distraction et j'ai toujours été très curieux. Et puis, il n'y a vraiment pas grand monde d'autre à qui s'intéresser ici.

- Donc, tu veux dire qu'il n'y a que lui qui mérite ton attention.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Oui, décidément, il le déchiffrait trop bien.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il a oui ou merde ?

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Draco.

Son regard cette fois, fut Avada Kedavrisant.

- Je suis désolé Draco, reprit Severus avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur – qui était en réalité le même que son filleul arborait d'habitude - mais je ne peux rien te dire. Il semblerait que la situation soit grave mais McGonagall ne m'a rien dit. Il a disparu toute la journée il y a une semaine après avoir appris une nouvelle particulièrement choquante, à ce que j'ai compris. Mais ça, je suis sûre que tu l'as remarqué. Va savoir ce qu'il a encore inventé ! Mais enfin, je n'en sais pas plus, on m'a expressément demandé de « le laisser tranquille, c'est compris, Severus ? » finit-il en imitant la directrice.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à Draco avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux.

- Alors, tu ne sais rien de plus ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix d'enfant.

- Non, mais je suis sûr que ses proches vont prendre soin de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le regard de Draco flamboya soudainement.

-Tu parles, ses amis l'ont abandonné ! Ils en ont marre de lui courir après et de se faire jeter, à ce que j'ai compris. Ils jettent l'éponge au plus mauvais moment apparemment.

Severus ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, il se contentait de fixer Draco comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

- Hé bien, si tu tiens tant que ça à lui, il va falloir t'en occuper toi-même et car je crains que « de loin », ça ne suffise pas.

Draco n'ajouta rien, ni même ne chercha à nier et sortit de chez son parrain encore plus inquiet qu'en y entrant.

Facile à dire ça, « pas de loin », se dit-il, et comment il allait l'approcher lui, le balafré alors qu'il était censé le détester.

Il était vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne se tapaient plus dessus et ne s'insultaient plus non plus mais de là à faire ami-ami… Comment ça, ils ont été bien plus ? Et bien, oui, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une fois, entre meilleurs ennemis il fallait bien se soutenir. Voilà, c'est ça ! Ca ne signifiait rien, ni pour lui ni pour moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était gay et de toute façon, ça ne changeait rien. Après cette nuit-là, il n'attendait rien de moi et il avait fait comme si de rien était alors… J'avais fait pareil.

Il resta encore trois semaines sans rien faire d'autre que de veiller à ce qu'on envoie à manger au Survivant lorsqu'il n'allait pas aux repas et à le surveiller lorsqu'il était seul, c'est-à-dire, la moitié du temps. Mais surtout, il veilla à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. En revanche, il ne s'inquiéta pas pour ses notes, il avait une considérable avance dans presque toutes les matières, tout comme Harry apparemment.

Et puis un jour, tout changea !

Draco était à la recherche du Survivant qu'il avait perdu de vue après le déjeuné alors qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Après une demi-heure de furetage dans l'école, il le croisa finalement au détour d'un couloir. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, son visage était encore plus blafard que le sien. Inquiet, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Ben alors, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es tout blanc, railla-t-il - Enfin vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'il allait s'approcher de lui et lui lancer d'une voix aigue «Oh My God, Harry ! Mon pauvre Chou, tu va bien ? ». Non mais, c'est de Draco Malfoy que nous parlons, là !

- Je… Malfoy… Je ne me sens pas bien, balbutia Harry en levant un regard troublé sur le blond.

- Tu m'en diras tant, Potter. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, je ne suis pas Weasley ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est-ce que tu as.

- Je ne, commença-t-il d'une voix faible. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà, il s'évanouissait.

En soupirant exagérément et en se plaignant de la stupidité Gryffondorienne, Draco se précipita sur le brun. Et oui, le paradoxe Malfoyen est aussi passionnant que le paradoxe Potterien, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'es lourd, Potter, souffla le Serpentard au jeune homme inconscient dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, Potter, normalement c'est toi le héros, tu chamboules tout à jouer les princesses, là ! Et puis, franchement, moi ? En Prince Charmant ? Ca ne le fait pas trop, hein !

Et c'est en continuant son monologue qu'il parcourut à vive allure les couloirs heureusement vide à cette heure à cause du souper.

Ce fut un cri haut perché qui l'accueillit dans l'infirmerie quand il entra alors qu'une Mme Pomfresh hystérique lui ordonnait d'installer Potter dans un lit.

- Non, mais, donner un ordre à un Malfoy ! Elle se prend pour qui celle-là ! Marmonna-t-il.

Pourtant, il le fit sans tarder et attendit, sans rien ajouter de plus. L'infirmière revint avec un chariot contenant tout un tas de potions et de baumes. Elle le questionna rapidement sur ce qui était arrivé puis d'un coup de baguette, elle déshabilla le brun inconscient pour ne lui laisser que son boxer.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et eut du mal à respirer quand il vit sa Némésis à moitié nu. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas la vue de cet adonis en boxer qui lui coupa le souffle, non, c'est plutôt la petite rondeur au niveau du ventre du brun, encore invisible sous les vêtements mais qui là, se distinguait clairement.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est …, bredouilla Draco, totalement sous le choc.

- Si, Mr Malfoy, il l'est, confirma l'infirmière tout en continuant à lancer toute une batterie de sorts sur le corps inconscient. Et de bientôt trois mois.

- Il est très maigre pour quelqu'un d'enceinte, non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il est vrai que le petit monticule que formait le ventre jurait affreusement avec le reste du corps du Gryffondor, horriblement maigre.

- J'ai bien peur que si. Je dirais d'ailleurs que c'est la cause de son évanouissement. J'ajouterais qu'il n'a certainement rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et qui sait à quand remonte son dernier vrai repas.

- Oh Merlin, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

L'infirmière eut le bon réflexe de faire apparaître un fauteuil derrière son élève avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse aussi. L'aristocrate se laissa tomber dessus dans un gros « Pouf ». Une fois qu'elle eut fini son examen, la vieille femme regarda le jeune Malfoy et vit que celui-ci accusait encore le choc aussi décida-t-elle de le laisser tranquille et partit discrètement de la salle. En effet, le blond fixait le vide, un air stupéfié sur le visage, lui qui d'habitude ne laissait rien transparaître. A moins que Potter ne couche à droite, à gauche - ce dont il doutait fortement puisqu'il avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui et qu'il n'avait rien remarqué - la chose dans le ventre de Potter, le bébé, était aussi le sien.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il faisait complètement noir dehors. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Potter qui remuait dans son lit. Il n'appela pas tout de suite l'infirmière ayant besoin de parler à Potter avant toutes choses.

Le brun mit encore quelques minutes à ouvrir les yeux. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Draco aurait souri à cela si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse.

La première chose qu'Harry fixa du regard fut Draco, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le drap qui le recouvrait ne cachait pas le haut de son corps au Serpentard.

Draco esquissa un sourire ironique aussi froid qu'un iceberg et dit d'une voix neutre dans laquelle Harry perçu pourtant la menace :

- Joli ventre, Potter.

**A Suivre...**


	4. Révélation

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

_**Réponse**__**s**__** aux reviews :**_

_**Alpha Virginis Spica :**__Je suis contente que tu ne trouve__s__ pas mon histoire niai__se. Ca m'aurait vraiment fait __ch*__er__ dans le cas contraire. J'ai essayé de garder les personnages__ fidèles aux livres, avec Draco__ pédant et orgueilleux__,__ mais ayant un petit côté vulnérable. Même si c'est vrai __qu__'__Harry__ qui est d'habitude fort mentalement est quelque peu "détruit" là, mais ce sont les circonstances qui font que... Je fais mon maximum pour bien coller aux personnages et ne pas tomber dans les "oh, mon amour, comme je t'aime !" qui sont certe__s__ sympathique de temps en temps mais qui ne collent pas vraiment à Harry et Draco. Tout ça pour dire que si jamais __j'atte__ins__ ce niveau, n'h__é__site surtout pas à m'envoyer une beuglante ! lol_

_**Mifibou**____: C'est vrai qu'i__l__ a mis du temps, mais faut le comprendre, il __n'__a jamais été du genre courageux. De plus, je le voyais mal (surtout avec son orgueil), aller voir Harry et lui dire qu'il__ s'inquiète__ pour lui. Ils ont toujours étaient __en__n__emis__ ou du moins, rivaux. Qu'ils aient couch__é__ ensemble ne signifie rien pour aucun des deux. Leur relation (si relation il y aura ! lol) sera plut__ô__t progressive, ils ne vont __pas __se __jeter__ dans les bras de l'autre en __se__ criant "je t'aime" du jour au lendemain si tant est qu'il le __fasse un jour. Pour Harry, même __s__'__il__ est terrorisé à l'idée de devenir père, ne va pas abandonner son enfant. Sa propre histoire l'en empêche. Pour Draco, __c__'est plus compliqué, nous ne devons pas oublier que nous sommes dans un contexte d'après-guerre. Il ne semble par contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant mais qui sait ce __qu__'__i__l__ peut lui passer par la tête. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très clair. Il s'expliquera surement lui-même mais __malheureusement__ pas avant quelques chapitres. A ton avis, que va-t-il demandé à McGo et pourquoi r__é__agit-il aussi bien (dans la mesure où il s'agit de Draco ! lol) ? Au chapitre suivant, j'espère._

_**Camilou**____: Il est effectivement très affolé surtout qu'il ne sait absolument pas quelle va être la réaction de Draco. Faut dire que notre blondinet __a__ des réactions pour le moins paradoxales mais en plus Harry ne sait pas la moitié de ce que nous savons. Lui et Draco ne se sont jamais bien entendu__s__ et, à mon avis, au mieux, il redoute un rejet. M'enfin bon, nous ne savons pas encore exactement ce que va faire Draco. A ton avis, la suite ?_

_**Yukimai-Chan :**_ _Et bien, en fait, comme l'a dit Harry, il n'a pas pensé à prévenir Draco, je crois qu'il n'a même pas pensé que le second père de son enfant était Draco. Il était bien trop paumé et apeuré pour réfl__é__chir calmement à sa situation. Après tout, il n'a pas du genre à r__é__fl__é__chir, il n'a pensé qu'__à__ ce que ça représent__ait__ pour lui, __et non__ que ça pouvait impliqu__er __une autre personne. Et même si il avait pensé à Draco, il n'aurait pas agi __différem__m__ent__ et ne l'aurait pas prévenu non plus. Il ne s'attend pas à un__e__ aide de sa part et il aurait juste pensé que Draco n'aurait pas voulu en entendre parler. Et puis, ce n'est pas Draco qui n'a rien voulu savoir de lui après leur nuit puisqu'il continuait à le surveiller, je dirai__s__ plutôt que sa c'est fait naturellement, qu'aucun des deux n'étaient près à avoir une amélioration dans leur relation, même pour de l'amitié. Après tout, on ne sait pas vraiment comment __s__'est passé le lendemain. La veille, ils s'étaient sauté__s__ dessus comme des affamés mais une fois sorti__s__ de leur lit, ils ne devaient plus savoir comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. C'est pourquoi, ils ont prit des distance__s__. C'est allé trop vite et ils n'ont juste pas su gérer la chose pour permettre à leur relatio__n__ d'évoluer, au contraire, ils on__t__ régr__e__ss__é__. Donc, Harry n'__en veut pas à Draco et vice-versa. En fait, c'est même Draco qui remonte les bretelles à Harry et il ne lui tient pas vraiment rigueur de ne lui avoir rien dit, c'est assez logique et pour l'instant, il y a plus important._

_**Lukas Black :**__C'est fait exprès de laisser sur sa faim, très chère, c'est bien plus marrant comme cela ! Mdr. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances et peut-être au chapitre prochain._

_**Tama**__,__**Lelia**__,__**Molafofolle**__et__**Cleo McPhee**__, merçi pour vos encouragement__s__, la suite est déjà plus ou moins __é__crite donc ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes. Je suis contente que vous __ap__p__réciez__ et j'__e__sp__è__re que ça __continu__e__ra__. N'h__é__sitez pas à me laisser d'autres reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et comme vous l'avez ressenti. Vous pouvez __é__galement lire les réponse__s__ aux reviews qui apporte__nt__ beaucoup d'éclaircissement sur la psychologie des personnages et comment moi, je le ressen__s__._

_Voila, __à__ bient__ô__t j'espère et mer__c__i de m'avoir lu._

**Chapitre** **4**

- Joli ventre, Potter.

A ces mots, Harry prit peur et porta machinalement la main à son ventre comme pour protéger le petit être qui y avait élu domicile. En voyant cela, Draco se calma, conscient qu'il l'effrayait mais certainement pas pour la bonne raison. Il voulait avant tout en être sûr !

- Puis-je savoir qui est le Père ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix calme en désignant le ventre du brun.

Harry leva vers lui un regard angoissé puis sembla se reprendre légèrement, apparemment décidé à conserver sa dignité même s'il s'attendait visiblement à un rejet.

- Je ne suis pas une pute, Malfoy, il n'y a eu que toi.

- Bien sur. Bon maintenant que ceci est clair, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que tu as foutu ces derniers mois. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire exactement en ne te nourrissant pas ?

- Je ne te dois rien, Malfoy. On n'est pas amis, on n'est même pas copains alors fiche le camp et laisse-moi tranquille.

- Et pourquoi je te laisserais tranquille, hein Potter ? S'énerva Draco. Pour que tu vous tues toi et l'enfant en toute tranquillité ? Pour que tu vous affames jusqu'à épuisement ? Pour vous laissez dépérir seul dans votre coin ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- NON ! Je… non.

Harry avait blêmi au fur et à mesure du discours du blond et avait perdu son air sûr de lui. A présent, il semblait juste perdu et vulnérable.

- Je ne voulais pas, balbutia-t-il encore. Je me suis pas rendu compte. Y avait les nausées… Puis je me sentais mal… J'avais pas faim mais je voulais pas.

- Alors écoute-moi bien maintenant Potter, il est hors de question que ça recommence, parce que si tu continus, tu vas tuer l'enfant. Mais peut-être est-ce ce que tu veux ? Ajouta méchamment Draco.

Le Serpentard savait qu'il était dur et que Potter était au bord des larmes mais ce foutu Survivant avait besoin qu'on lui remue les puces et qu'on lui apprenne à ne pas jouer avec sa vie comme cela. Et puis, c'était aussi une petite vengeance personnelle pour toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu pour le brun, lui qui avant cela n'avait jamais ressenti pareil sentiment.

- De toute façon, il y a de grande chance que ce ne soit pas possible. Alors arrête ton petit jeux et reprends-toi, par Merlin !

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas possible ? Demanda Harry plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

- Ha Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé ! S'exclama Mme Promfesh en entrant dans l'infirmerie, coupant Harry qui s'apprêtait à parler. Parfait, je vais pouvoir finir de vous ausculter maintenant. Il faut que je voie comment vous allez, vous et le bébé.

- Mme Pomfresh, pourquoi ne puis-je pas avorter ? Demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle avait dit alors qu'elle commençait sa consultation.

- Ha. Hé bien, c'est une des choses dont j'aurais aimé vous entretenir depuis au moins trois semaines mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas reçu mes dizaines de parchemins.

Harry baissa la tête, penaud devant le regard noir de Draco et celui accusateur de Mme Pomfresh.

- Les grossesses masculines diffèrent en de nombreux points par rapport à celles « naturelles ». Pour une sorcière, il est déjà délicat d'avorter car sa magie est légèrement liée à celle de son fœtus. La votre l'est totalement. C'est votre magie qui a créé le cocon dans lequel se trouve le fœtus. C'est elle qui lui permet de vivre et de se développer tout au long de la vie utérine… heu… dans votre cas, de la vie dans votre ventre. Si on tue le fœtus, on vous amputera de la moitié de votre magie et vous en mourrez car la perte de magie sera bien trop importante ajouter à votre état de santé actuel qui n'est pas au mieux, voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas avorter.

- Le vouliez-vous, Mr Potter ? Reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'un grand silence. Si c'est le cas, il existe d'autres moyens que l'avortement si vous ne pouvez assumer la responsabilité de l'enfant. Désirez-vous que nous les étudions ?

- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de parents. C'est juste que je n'ai que 17 ans, je ne connais rien aux enfants et je n'ai jamais eu de modèle pour savoir comment il faut me conduire comporter. J'ai peur de reproduire le schéma de ce que m'a fait ma famille, de mal m'en occuper, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, finit-il avec une petite voix.

- Je sais Harry, répliqua répondit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix douce. Et c'est normal, cela montre que vous vous préoccupez de votre enfant et même si ce ne sera pas facile, je sais que vous serez un excellent père et que vous lui donnerez énormément d'amour. C'est le plus important.

- Merci Pompom, la gratifia Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Mais au fait, Mr Potter, reprit Pomfresh d'un ton plus solennel. Avez-vous prévenu le second père.

- Il est au courant, merci, énonça Draco d'une voix froide qui arracha une grimace au survivant.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda avec des yeux hallucinés avant de revenir sur Harry, puis sur Draco, sur Harry, Draco… Jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se reprenne.

- Ha, hum… Bien.

- Vous aviez autre chose à me dire, Mme Pomfresh ? Demanda Harry, prévenant.

- Non, heu… Si, enfin… Je ne sais plus…

- Si vous avez autre chose à dire, vous n'aurez qu'à le faire plus tard. Nous ne sommes pas à ça près, coupa Draco. Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

Sa voix avait toujours gardée cette intonation froide depuis que l'infirmière était arrivée et son visage semblait plus impassible que jamais. Harry, qui n'avait pas été sa Némésis pendant six ans sans rien apprendre de lui, se demanda ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter le Serpentard pour qu'il mette son masque le plus impénétrable. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien (du moins, ses réactions, il avait eu le temps de les observer !), il aurait dit que le blond était mal-à-l'aise, pire, qu'il culpabilisait ou du moins qu'il était embêté par quelque chose. C'était imperceptible pour quiconque n'avez pas une grande expérience de lui, mais ça se voyait dans le léger mordillement de sa lèvre inférieur, dans son regard voilé, dans ses poings serrés … Harry se secoua et sortit de la contemplation de sa Némésis (mais l'était-il encore ?) pour replonger dans la conversation qui le concernait.

- …demain après-midi, le temps de le remplumer un peu et de lui administrer des potions pour pallier à ses besoins les plus urgents et à ceux du bébé. Et ne pensez même pas à protester Mr Potter, coupa-t-elle alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je… Je vais aller m'étendre un peu, je crois. Ne restez pas trop longtemps Mr Malfoy.

Un long silence s'installa, gêné pour Harry et méditatif pour Draco. A bout de nerf, Harry le brisa.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, toi ?

Draco sembla redescendre sur Terre.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Et bien du bébé et de moi, répondit Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

- … J'ai besoin de réfléchir pour le moment. Je reviendrai demain, on en rediscutera, ok ? Bon, salut.

Et sur ce, Draco sortit d'un bon pas de l'infirmerie, laissant un Harry perplexe derrière lui.

Draco alla s'installer sur la berge du lac où il savait qu'il aurait du calme. Il resta là une bonne heure à fixer l'eau sans sembler la voir. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, il se leva et partit en direction du bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Il avait réfléchi à tout ce que cette situation impliquait et il avait pris les décisions qui s'imposaient.

En effet, c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait une décision importante à prendre. Il examinait minutieusement tous les chemins qui s'ouvraient à lui et prenait celui qui s'avérait être le plus bénéfique dans le futur. C'était sa façon de procéder, son père lui-même la lui avait apprise. Mais son père examinait froidement la situation, alors que lui y ajoutait ses sentiments profonds (et bien cachés) et écoutait son instinct. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un petit con (et il l'était certainement un peu), mais il se connaissait parfaitement. Si il était de mauvaise foi avec le monde entier, il s'efforçait de ne pas l'être avec lui-même et de toujours savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi ou éprouvait ceci (même si la plupart du temps, il ne prenait pas en compte ce qu'il avait découvert !).

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe, grimpa les escaliers et frappa à la porte de sa _chère_directrice.

- Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy, que me vaut _l'honneur_de votre visite ?

Apparemment, le plaisir était partagé. Il la toisa de son regard le plus froid.

- Il me semble que vous êtes au courant de la situation de Potter ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis nullement autorisée à discuter du cas d'un élève avec un autre élève. Même si c'est vous, Mr Malfoy.

- En fait, je sais déjà tous ce qu'il y a à savoir de ce côté-là, contredit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

- Hé bien, dans ce cas-là, vous êtes plus au courant que moi. Puis-je donc savoir ce que vous voulez ?

- Ha, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. J'aurais cru que vu votre nouvelle fonction, Mme Pomfresh vous en aurez informé. Mais il faut croire qu'elle a jugé que cela ne vous regardez pas.

- Et comme je suis une ancienne Gryffondor, coupa-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire, je respecte le fait que cela ne regarde que Mr Potter puisqu'il s'agit de sa vie privée, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas puisque vous êtes au courant. Mais après tout, vous êtes un Serpentard. Je doute qu'il faille s'attendre à mieux. Il semblerait néanmoins que vous jugiez finalement que cela me concerne.

- En réalité, je n'ai pas _fouiné_comme vous semblez le penser, je l'ai découvert par hasard. De plus, j'étais en droit de le savoir. Et si je veux vous en parlez c'est que c'est nécessaire pour que vous m'accordiez ce que je suis venu demander.

- Mr Malfoy demande, c'est nouveau ça !

Lors de la guerre, Draco avait su conquérir la confiance et l'amour de la « vieille chouette » (comme il la surnommait affectueusement) grâce à son rôle d'espion. Elle l'avait vu au meilleur de sa forme et dans le pire des états, l'avait connu avec ou sans son masque, avait su le réconforter ou le booster lorsque cela était nécessaire. Et il en avait été de même pour lui. Depuis, ils se lançaient souvent dans des batailles de piques toutes plus mordantes les unes que les autres. Mais en fait, ils s'adoraient.

- En effet, ca va avec ma nouvelle condition de Papa.

**A ****S****uivre...**


	5. Changements

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Cleo McPhee**_ : J'avais bien besoin de courage puisque j'ai eu un gros blocage ! lol. Alors comment trouves-tu la suite ?

_**Alpha Virginis Spica**_ : Je suis désolée pour les fautes du chapitre précédant (et celui-ci éventuellement) puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger. Néanmoins, j'ai corrigé les fautes que tu m'as fait remarquer et pour les autres bah, tant pis, j'espère juste que ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé. Bref, merci pour ton soutient et ton aide et au chapitre prochain ! lol

_**Lukas Black**_ : Alors, que penses-tu de ce qu'il lui a demandé ? En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

_**Mad'Eyes Fol'oeil**_ : J'espère que la suite de la conversation entre McGo et Draco t'a encore fait rire, je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et il était marrant de leur inventer une relation mère/fils comme celle-là, surtout connaissant les deux. En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements et peut-être au chapitre prochain ! lol

_**Yukimai-chan**_ : Bravo, tu as deviné juste. Nouvelle question pour toi : A ton avis, pourquoi Draco prend-il si bien le fait d'avoir un enfant ?

_**mifibou**_ : Au contraire, j'adore quand vous faîtes des suppositions. Souvent, c'est des choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais pensé et ça m'inspire pour cette fiction ou une prochaine. Pour la première, tu as eu juste, comme tu as pu le remarquer mais bien que je suppose qu'il a pensé aux bienfaits sur sa réputation malmené, pour l'instant, ça doit rester secret. Et on peut aussi imaginer compte tenu de son inquiétude envers Harry qu'il ressent quelque chose pour lui. Mais rien ne dit que c'est de l'amour. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la raison principale. Il ne faut pas oublier le contexte, bien que vous n'en sachiez pas beaucoup. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. J'attends tes prochaines suppositions avec impatience.

_**La Ptite Coquine**_ : Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un problème. Ou Soit tu n'as pas reçu mes messages, ou soit tu ne veux plus me corriger. J'avoue que je l'aurais mérité. LOL. Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plait ou sinon, je chercherai une autre béta. A plus, bisou.

_**cognard**_ : Je te remercie, je fais tout pour. Mdr. Mais là, t'as vu, y'as pas eu de coupage dégueulasse ! lol

_**maud18**___: Alors, tu as compris, avec les reviews précédentes ? Si tu veux de plus amples explications ou si tu as eu la flemme de lire, renvoie-moi un message et je te l'expliquerai personnellement.

_**marjorie59**_ : C'est vrai que vu son attitude quelque peu ambigue, on peut se demander comment il sera avec un bébé, moi-même j'ai hâte de voir ça.

**Chapitre 5**

- En effet, ça va avec ma nouvelle condition de papa.

Et voilà, il avait lâché sa bombe. McGonagall en tomba presque de sa chaise tellement elle sursauta fort.

- Pa…Papa ! bredouilla-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire étincelant, comme il n'en avait jamais fait. Minerva le regarda éberlué, avant de se reprendre et de demander, d'une voix chevrotante :

- Mais, mais… comment ?

Soudain elle ouvrit plus grand encore les yeux, effarée.

- Po…Potter ? Reprit-elle en bégayant. C'est Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé oui, Potter.

- Mais c'est impossible. Quand est-ce que … ? Ha oui, corrigea-t-elle soudainement avec un sourire malicieux. Nous aurions presque dû nous en douter.

- Vous savez, nous ne nous y attendions pas le moins du monde, nous aussi, la rassura-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Comment va Mr Potter ?

A la mention du brun, il redevint sérieux et son regard perdit cette petite flamme qui l'allumait jusqu'à présent.

- Mal, justement. Il n'a pas vraiment bien pris la nouvelle, et cela n'a fait qu'aggraver son état déjà inquiétant. Je pense qu'il veut le garder mais il était toujours en dépression lorsqu'il l'a appris, ça lui a fait un choc et, déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir lui-même mais alors maintenant avec un enfant… Ce bébé n'arrive pas vraiment au bon moment néanmoins, avec un peu d'aide, je suis sûr que cet enfant pourra le faire sortir de l'état dans lequel il est depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle et remettant ses idées en ordre pour continuer son plaidoyer.

- Je suis prêt à lui fournir cette aide. Pour l'instant, il est à l'infirmerie après s'être évanouit dans mes bras, plus tôt dans la soirée. C'est comme cela que j'ai eu connaissance de son état. Apparemment, il ne se nourrit pas ou peu. J'ai l'intention de remédier à cela et de l'aider dans sa grossesse. Mais, c'est difficile, voir impossible - j'ai déjà essayé - de garder un œil sur lui compte tenu de nos maisons différentes. De plus, le bébé va naître et vivre ici pendant quelque temps - si comme je le pense, vous nous l'autorisez - je n'ose imaginer ce que cela donnera. C'est pourquoi, je suis venu voir s'il était possible d'avoir un endroit à nous trois, une sorte d'appartement privé, ainsi, je pourrais prendre soin de notre sauveur et de mon bébé avec son aide.

Pendant que la directrice réfléchissait, Draco se rongeait les ongles mentalement bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il lui était difficile de venir quémander comme cela, même, ou plutôt surtout, à cette vieille femme qu'il chérissait secrètement. Et bien qu'il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle mettrait à la rue Potter et son bébé, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle n'était pas la seule à prendre les décisions au sein de l'école, puisque son père faisait autrefois parti du conseil d'administration qui avait viré Dumbledore en deuxième année. Il devait donc se préparait à toutes les alternatives.

- Vous me connaissez bien Mr Malfoy, mais vous devez savoir que cette décision n'est pas de mon seul fait. Néanmoins, je ferai tout pour qu'ils puissent rester tous les deux au sein de l'école. Il faudra cependant que vous essayez de garder cette information secrète, le plus longtemps possible.

- Cela ne risque-t-il pas de vous apportez des ennuis ? S'enquit le futur papa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela Mr Malfoy, j'en fais mon affaire. Pour l'appartement, il semble tout indiquer. Je vais vous le faire préparer. Je pense qu'il sera prêt pout la sortie de Mr Potter de l'infirmerie.

- Merci, Professeur, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Mais si vous me permettez, j'aimerais vous demandez un dernier service.

- Faites, Mr Malfoy, faites !

- Hé bien, c'est que je me vois mal aller vers Potter et lui dire « J'ai décidé qu'on allait vivre ensemble, nous avons un appartement pour nous ». Vous reconnaîtrez toute l'incongruité de ces paroles. Surtout s'il s'agit de Potter et moi. Je pense que cette affaire passera mieux s'il croit que l'idée vient de vous et qu'elle n'est pas négociable, vous ne croyez pas ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmant, quelque peu mutin.

- Si, bien sur.

- Donc, il serait mieux que vous nous convoquiez ou mieux encore, ajouta-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle, venez donc demain, vers 13h00 à l'infirmerie - il ne faudrait pas ca lui coupe l'appétit - je dois aller le voir. Ainsi, vous nous l'annoncerez là-bas. Cela vous va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec une politesse exquise.

Pendant tout son petit laïus, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas quitté son petit sourire amusé, légèrement moqueur. Un jour, après une bataille particulièrement sanglante et alors que Draco allait mal, elle s'était gentiment moquée de son langage aristocratique et de son côté dramaturge de l'ancienne époque. Depuis, il en jouait à chacun de leur entretien, de même que de son côté « pur et innocent ».

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout Mr Malfoy, comme toujours. Parfait, je pense que je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix, railla-t-elle.

- En effet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire supérieur et fier de lui. Oh et évidemment, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai prévenu pour le bébé.

- Evidemment !

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Bonne journée, Professeur.

- Vous aussi, vous aussi. Oh, au fait, Mr Malfoy, félicitation ! Le congratula-t-elle avec un sourire tendre, sourire qu'il lui rendit, avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain, après ses cours de la matinée, il rejoignit Harry à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui confia le soin de veiller à ce que son patient se nourrisse bien car elle devait s'absenter.

- Tu ne vas pas manger ? Lui demanda Harry, surprit de le voir arriver à cette heure-ci.

- Si, je vais manger en même temps que toi. Je n'avais pas le temps de venir ce soir, c'était mon seul moment de libre. Dobby ? Appela-t-il.

L'elfe apparut dans un Pop retentissant.

- Mr Malfoy veut quelque chose de Dobby ?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu nous apportes deux plateaux repas, pour Potter et moi.

- Ha, Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby ne vous avez pas vu. Harry Potter va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète.

- Oui, ça va, Dobby, j'ai juste besoin de manger.

- D'accord, monsieur, Dobby vous apporte ça tout de suite, monsieur.

Et l'elfe disparu. Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes - qui parurent durer des heures à Harry - avant que Dobby ne revienne, les bras chargés de deux lourds plateaux. Draco le remercia et il se retira à nouveau.

- Tu remercies les elfes maintenant, toi ? S'exclama Harry, très surpris.

Draco lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Hé bien, répondit-il en prenant un air d'enfant gâté (Harry aurait dit que c'était la tête qu'il avait toujours, mais bon), si je ne le fais pas, il refuse de me servir.

- Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mr Malfoy ne fait cela que par simple intérêt, ajouta-t-il d'un ton pompeux qui fit rire Draco, tellement il ressemblait à celui de son père. Le calme retomba sur les deux jeunes hommes gênés par cet instant de complicité.

Finalement, Draco installa un plateau de sorte qu'Harry puisse le manger couché, puis s'approcha une table pour pouvoir manger lui-même.

Le début du repas se passa en silence mais Harry ne put bientôt plus manger au risque de vomir. Il n'avait grignoté qu'un bout de sa viande et mangé la moitié de ses légumes. Mal à l'aise, il regarda pendant un moment Draco manger avec toute l'élégance et la supériorité qui le caractérisait.

Après un petit moment, Draco posa doucement ses couverts à côté de son assiette, s'essuya délicatement les coins de la bouche avec sa serviette puis après l'avoir reposée, il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et leva les yeux sur le brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil évaluatif sur son plateau mais n'ajouta rien devant le manque flagrant d'appétit d'Harry. Après un jeun prolongé, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se goinfre s'il ne voulait pas être malade.

Le silence entre eux sembla s'éterniser, l'un et l'autre ne sachant par où commencer. C'est Harry, courageux Gryffondor (ou pas), qui craqua le premier.

- Alors, tu…Tu as réfléchi ? Pas que ça m'importe, hein, mais bon, pour savoir quoi…

- Je n'en doute pas. Oui, j'ai réfléchi, bien que ma décision était déjà prise. Néanmoins, j'avais besoin d'examiner tout ce que ça impliquait. Cet enfant est le mien, et il n'est pas question que je fasse comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Est-ce ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Oui, mais ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?

- Hé bien, je m'occuperai de ce bébé autant que toi, et si finalement, tu décides que tu ne veux, ou ne peux pas t'en occuper, alors j'en prendrai la charge. Il est évident également que nous partagerons les frais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Malfoy, surtout que pour l'instant, j'en ai plus que toi (Draco grimaça à ces mots), et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas l'abandonner, s'énerva-t-il.

- Calme-toi, de toute façon, nous avons encore quelques mois pour penser à ce que nous ferons.

Le silence retomba, encore.

- Tu avais déjà pris ta décision ? S'étonna Harry avec un temps de retard.

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit. Quand tu t'es réveillé, je savais déjà que je le voulais.

- Comment as-tu pu si bien prendre le fait que tu allais avoir un enfant ?

- Tu as dormi longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, répliqua Draco en contournant la question.

- C'est étonnant… moi, ça m'a pris une semaine rien que pour accepter le fait que je sois… que j'attende un enfant.

- Tu as toujours était long à la détente, riposta Draco, moqueur.

- Mais encore ?

Harry avait bien vu que Malfoy cherchait seulement à l'énerver pour éviter de répondre à sa question mais il voulait savoir et n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans un piège aussi ridicule que celui-là.

Cependant, la vrai réponse à cette question abordait un sujet bien trop personnel et Draco n'avait pas du tout l'envie - ni l'intention - d'en parler aujourd'hui et surtout pas avec Potty. De ce fait, il chercha rapidement une raison valable mais de moindre importance à lui donner.

- Hé bien, compte tenu de mon orientation sexuelle, je ne comptais pas avoir d'héritier. Rien que le fait de penser à engrosser une fille me révulse. Alors je suis heureux que tu m'en apportes un tout fait qui pourra sauvegarder le nom des Malfoy. De ce fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas content.

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé.

- Si tu n'envisageais cet enfant que comme un héritier, je ne pense pas que tu aurais proposé de l'élever seul. Ce n'est pas la vraie réponse, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai conscience que c'est peut-être un peu trop personnel.

- Qui te dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre des elfes de maisons pour s'en occuper ? Ton raisonnement est bancal, Potter.

C'était sa foutue fierté de Malfoy qui l'avait obligé à sortir cette phrase lui permettant de ne pas totalement perdre la face et de ne pas être totalement mis à nu par ce foutu Survivant. Pourtant Potter avait raison et il le savait mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de nier jusqu'au bout comme le bon Malfoy qu'il était - oui, bon, presque.

- Si tu l'dis, concéda finalement Harry, dubitatif.

Draco appela Dobby pour qu'il les débarrasse et juste au moment où l'elfe partait (après maintes et maintes salutations envers Celui-Qui-As-Survécut), la directrice entra. Draco lui adressa un léger sourire qu'Harry ne put voir et la salua, suivit du brun.

- Parfait, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes là, j'avais à vous parler tous les deux. Comment allez-vous, Mr Potter ?

- Bien, je devrais sortir dans pas longtemps normalement.

- Parfait. Hum, Mr Potter, j'ai été mise au courant de votre situation et de nouveaux arrangements s'imposent, je crois. J'ai fait mettre des appartements privés à votre disposition, avec votre nouvelle condition, vous aurez besoin de calme. Et pour la suite, je doute que vos compagnons de chambre apprécient d'être réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par un bébé braillard. Néanmoins, au vu des circonstances, je doute qu'il soit judicieux de vous laisser seul, Mr Potter, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sévère. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que Mr Malfoy allait habiter avec vous. Après tout, il est aussi responsable que vous dans cette affaire. Mr Malfoy, vous devrez veiller à la bonne santé et au confort de Mr Potter et du bébé.

- Mais, professeur, c'est hors de question…

- Mr Potter, ceci n'est pas négociable, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Si Mr Potter, je peux et je le fais. Vous vous installerez dans vos nouveaux appartements dès ce soir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Au revoir et reposez-vous bien.

Sur ces mots, elle tournoya sur elle-même et partit, laissant Harry ahuri sur son lit.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors à Draco.

- Allons donc ! Et de quoi cette fois-ci es-tu désolé ?

- Tu… Tu vas être obligé de vivre avec moi. Mais de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à prendre soin de moi.

- Laisse tomber les excuses Potter, premièrement, parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute et deuxièmement, parce que ça ne me dérange pas. J'avais déjà l'intention de prendre soin de toi, ça me facilitera la tache.

Harry était estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi (après avoir harcelé Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède) cependant, il fut dispensé de cours avec ordre de se reposer. Il rejoignit son dortoir et s'étendit, ne tardant pas à s'endormir, inconsciemment rassuré par le fait que désormais, il ne serait plus seul.

**A Suivre…**


	6. Installation

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Note :** Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable, horrible... Mais je reviens, je veux la finir cette fois, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle traine surtout que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire.

A bientôt !

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, Harry empaqueta ses affaires sous les yeux effarés de ses compagnons qui n'en revenaient pas qu'il doive cohabiter avec Malfoy. Evidemment, il ne leur avait pas donné la vraie raison de son déménagement mais avait inventé une nouvelle bagarre qui avait été la goutte d'eau en trop et qui avait poussé McGonagall à leur donner une punition plus qu'inhabituelle : Vivre ensemble devait leur permettre de faire la paix. Même à Ron et Hermione, il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais compte tenu des circonstances, ce n'était pas non plus très étonnant. Et puis, le dire aux autres rendrait la chose trop concrète et il n'y était pas prêt. Lui-même ne l'avait dit à personne, les seuls au courant l'avaient découverts par eux-mêmes ou en avaient été informés par une tierce personne.

Draco, quant à lui, ne prévint que Blaise Zabini, qui était ce qui rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui et qui lui rendait souvent visite – ou plutôt s'incrustait, du point de vue de Draco - dans ses appartements privés de préfet.

McGonagall leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un couloir assez proche de la Grande Salle. Elle était déjà là, ainsi que Draco, lorsqu'il arriva.

- Toujours en retard, à ce que je vois, Potter. Heureusement qu'on connaît cette mauvaise manie, ou bien on aurait pu le prendre mal, nargua Draco avec son petit sourire en coin.

Harry résista difficilement à l'envie de lui tirer la langue et l'ignora pour se tourner vers son professeur et s'excuser. Oh, et puis, cinq petites minutes de retard, ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Bon, d'accord… dix minutes.

Après un bref hochement de tête pour lui signifier que c'était réglé, le professeur les conduisit jusqu'à un tableau représentant un bébé dans un champ de pâquerettes. Devant cela, Draco ne put que sourire ironiquement.

- Vous l'avez cherché dans tout le château spécialement pour nous, avouez-le ?

- Parfaitement, Mr Malfoy, si je ne l'avais pas fait, le professeur Dumbledore ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. C'est son tableau qui me l'a indiqué mais ce bébé est un petit chenapan, j'ai mis des heures à l'attraper. Il s'enfuit dès qu'il aperçoit quelqu'un. On n'a jamais su qui il était, mais son histoire ne doit pas être très réjouissante.

- Il semblerait néanmoins qu'il ait fait une exception. Regardez Potter.

Effectivement, Harry se trouvait devant le tableau et caressait du bout des doigts les contours de l'enfant, lequel le regardait en souriant.

- Peut-être sent-il que Mr Potter est dans une situation particulière, répliqua McGonagall. Et sans attendre, elle donna le mot de passe « _Nouvelle vie_ ». Harry se décala et sur un dernier sourire au bambin, le panneau s'ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent dans un appartement typique de Poudlard, murs et sols en vieille pierre, comme l'aimait Harry, mais il s'étonna de le trouver complètement vide en dehors de la cheminée blanche encastrée dans le mur de droite.

- Voilà, leur dit McGonagall, vous avez un salon et deux chambres, une plus petite que l'autre puisque ce sont normalement des appartements de professeur. Je vous laisse faire comme vous l'entendez pour la répartition et la décoration de votre appartement. Les meubles sont dans ce coffret, ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître un coffret en bois. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin là-dedans. Appelez un elfe lorsque vous aurez fini, pour récupérer ceux qui restent ou si vous désirez autre chose. Il me semble que vous connaissez tous les deux Dobby, il sera heureux de vous aider. Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vais vous laisser déballer vos affaires et aménager votre nouveau foyer. Je vous attends pour le repas.

Et sur ce, elle les laissa seuls, plongés dans un silence embarrassant. Draco jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Harry et vit que celui-ci faisait tout pour éviter son regard, définitivement mal-à-l'aise.

Le blond décida de donner un peu de répit au survivant et examina le contenu du coffret que McGonagall leur avait remis.

- Tu as une idée de comment tu aimerais le salon ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, bafouilla Harry.

- Viens, dit-il, nous allons examiner ce qu'il y a. Mais en attendant…

Et il sortit une table et deux chaises au hasard de la boîte qu'il posa par terre et auxquelles il rendit leur taille originale d'un sort.

Il s'assit sur l'une d'elle et regarda Harry, attendant qu'il fasse de même. Devant son regard, le brun réagit enfin et fit ce qu'il lui avait été demandé implicitement.

Sur ce, Draco sortit tous les objets délicatement et les posa sur la table. Rapidement, il sépara les divers éléments et commença à les analyser.

- Bien, que préfères-tu ? Personnellement, je pense que ces deux salons là sont très bien, dit-il en arrangeant deux salons différents avec fauteuils, canapés et table basse.

- Je… Je crois que je vais te laisser faire. Le seul truc, c'est que je préférerais des couleurs neutres, donc pas de rouge ou de vert, comme ça pas de problème et que ce soit confortable et chaleureux. Du moins, le minimum que tu puisses faire, rectifia-t-il en lançant un regard scrutateur au blond. C'est tout ce que je veux, le reste, je m'en fiche. De toute façon, moi et la déco…

- Ca, je n''en doute pas. Bon, dans ce cas, hum… continua-t-il sans tenir compte de la petite pique d'Harry. Celui-ci serait bien mais dans une couleur différente, un peu plus… flashy. Peut-être… Prune. Oui, c'est cela, c'est assez classe mais en même temps, ça met une touche de couleur, de chaleur. Oui, Par-fait, acquiesça-t-il après avoir changé la teinte du canapé.

- Bien, continua-t-il, passons à la cuisine. Il n'y a pas vraiment de choix ici. Et puis nous n'avons pas besoin de grand-chose, du moins, pour l'instant. Une cuisinière, un garde-manger muni d'un sort de conservation, un plan de travail. Par contre, pour la table et les chaises…

- Je… J'aime beaucoup celle-là, coupa Harry en en désignant une parmi les cinq présentes.

- Hum, oui, si tu veux, c'est pas trop mal, agréa-t-il en examinant une belle table rectangulaire, assez grande avec un plateau en verre et un cerclage et les pieds en bois clair. Les chaises, elles, avaient une assise et un dossier matelassé blanc, et le même cerclage que la table.

- Que veux-tu pour ta chambre ? Reprit Draco. Prends ce que tu veux et va la faire, je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes pendant que j'installe tout. Choisis la chambre que tu veux, peu m'importe.

Harry pensa à se rebiffer devant la façon dont lui avait parlé Draco mais finalement, après mûre réflexion (qui n'avait en fait duré que deux secondes, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour Harry), il se dit qu'il était bien heureux d'échapper au malaise qu'il ressentait en compagnie de Draco et à la décoration de l'appartement. Donc il attrapa en vitesse le premier lit, la première armoire, bibliothèque et bureau qui passaient et se dépêcha d'aller dans son nouveau refuge.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la pièce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait automatiquement pris la plus petite alors que toute personne normale aurait choisi l'autre. Il avait bien plus de séquelles de son enfance chez les Dursley qu'il ne le pensait. Chassant cette réflexion pour le moins désagréable, il s'attela à la tache.

Une heure plus tard, sa chambre était prête. Ses vêtements étaient rangés, les meubles tous installés. Il n'était pas sûr que tout aille bien ensemble, mais après tout, c'était le propre de la maison Gryffondor, se dit-il en riant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur bon goût. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien ici.

Harry, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, s'étendit sur son lit, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur tous les événements survenus ces dernières semaines. Tout c'était déroulé tellement vite qu'il était complètement perdu. Bien sur qu'il voulait de ce bébé, mais il n'y connaissait rien en puériculture et puis on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était au mieux de sa forme. Il se sentait si seul depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé, d'être retourné dans son placard sous l'escalier, avec pour seul perspective la fuite devant Dudley et les taches ménagères de la maison. Et encore, même là, il servait à quelque chose !

Mais n'était-ce pas le propre de la vie de ne servir à rien ? Chaque individu n'était qu'une infime poussière dans l'histoire de l'humanité et sur des millions de personnes, seul quelques unes la marquaient de leur nom.

Cependant, il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire qu'il ne servait à rien, puisque désormais, un petit être allait dépendre entièrement de lui, du moins pour quelques années. Alors, peut-être était-ce pour lui une chance d'aller mieux, de sortir de ses idées noires et de s'occuper de son enfant.

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune Gryffondor s'endormit.

Ce furent des coups frappés à sa porte qui le réveillèrent. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, mais c'est complètement vaseux qu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Bordel Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il après avoir réussi à entrouvrir un œil.

- Je te signale, Potter, que je suis aussi dans mon appartement, répliqua Draco, amusé. Bon, si je t'ai réveillé, ce n'est pas dans le seul but de t'emmerder, bien que je t'avoue que j'y ai pris plaisir, surtout en voyant ta tête, mais pour te dire qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger, alors débarbouille-toi et allons-y.

- Bien chef ! Tout de suite, chef ! Fit le brun avec un salut militaire, avant de claquer la porte.

C'est lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, qu'il sentit le stress commençait à monter. Il n'était plus allé manger avec les autres depuis un bail et même lorsqu'il mangeait dans la Grande Salle, il s'arrangeait pour y aller lorsqu'il n'y avait plus grand monde, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse manger seul, sans se faire harceler par ses compagnons Gryffondor.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur ces pensées et se dépêcha de rejoindre Draco. Plus vite il irait, plus vite il pourrait rentrer. Du moins l'espérait-il.

- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller, dit-il au Serpentard.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande salle.

Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la fameuse porte que Draco prit la parole.

- Potter, il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose avant d'entrer. Sache que quand j'ai dit que je prendrais soin de toi, je ne rigolais pas, je compte vérifier que tu te nourrisses suffisamment chaque jour. Et pour cela, il vaudrait mieux éviter que nous ne mangions à deux tables opposées. C'est pourquoi, je veux bien… Pff... Je veux bien aller manger à ta table.

Harry le regarda en silence quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage devant l'air torturé qu'arborait le blond.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Malfoy, détends-toi ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller manger à ma table et contrairement à toi, je n'aurai aucun mal à aller manger chez les Serpentard.

Draco poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de manger avec ces bourrins de Gryffondor.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

Et sur ce, il ouvrit les doubles portes. C'est la tête haute qu'il se dirigea vers sa table suivit de Harry qui lui, au contraire, cherchait surtout à ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce fut une réussite puisque, lorsque tous les élèves se rendirent compte qu'Harry était dans la Grande Salle, surtout en compagnie de Draco, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, même les professeurs se turent. Et tous regardèrent les deux élèves s'asseoir.

C'est Blaise qui rompit le silence en premier à la table Serpentard. Voyant que Draco faisait comme si c'était naturel, les autres Serpy suivirent leur prince et reprirent peu à peu leurs conversations.

- Alors, comme ça Potter, tu passes chez les méchant Serpentard ? N'as-tu donc pas peur pour ta réputation ? Mais que vont dire les gens ? S'exclama Blaise, faussement scandalisé.

A ces mots, Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui devint au fur et à mesure un fou rire contagieux. Tous fixaient le survivant, surpris mais heureux de voir leur héros rire à nouveau. Blaise, lui, s'était redressé, tout fier de sa petite blague qui avait eu un tel résultat. Mais il déchanta un peu lorsqu'Harry réussit à dire entre deux halètements :

- Imagine ce que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que j'ai failli y être envoyé !

Et sur ce, il s'écroula sur la table, mort de rire. Si l'on y regardait de plus près, on pourrait remarquer que le rire du survivant était plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire souvent ces temps-ci. Et ça bien sur, Draco le vit. Néanmoins, tous restèrent choqués devant une telle révélation. Mais étant des Serpentard, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Ce qui ne voulait en aucun cas dire que c'était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les autres maisons reprirent peu à peu leurs conversations. Tous avaient été conscients de l'état déplorable de leur sauveur, et s'il fallait en passer par les Serpentard pour qu'il se remette à rire et bien soit ! Harry ne fit plus attention au regard des autres après s'être assis, habitué depuis longtemps à être dévisagé quoiqu'il fasse, Draco en fut indéniablement soulagé, s'attendant plus ou moins à subir une mission punitive pour avoir perverti leur petit saint Potty. Qui ne l'était pas du tout d'ailleurs, il pouvait en témoigner !

Harry se calma vite et c'est avec une grimace qu'il remarqua son assiette remplie par les bons soins du blond pendant son petit délire. Blaise en fut d'ailleurs halluciné parce que d'ordinaire, son ami ne passait même pas les plats lorsqu'on les lui demandait, alors servir quelqu'un ! Mais, comme sur beaucoup de choses, il ne fit pas de commentaires. Evidemment, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de mener sa petite enquête sur le pourquoi du comment !

Après avoir reçu un regard noir de Draco, Harry commença à grignoter, doucement. Il avait vraiment du mal à manger après ses jeûnesà répétition. Heureusement que Draco ne lui avait pas trop rempli son assiette. Toutefois, il réussit à tout finir, et c'est soulagé qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Ils retournèrent dans leur appartement en partageant les dernières nouvelles de Quidditch (bien qu'Harry ne suivait plus depuis quelques mois les matchs) et leurs impressions.

**À Suivre...**


	7. NOTE

Pitié , j'ai pas eu de proposition de bêta, alors si vous voulez un prochain chapitre rapidement et qui ne soit pas plein de fautes, va falloir vous dévouer ! Le prochain chapitre est ecrit, il attend juste une correction !

Alors je vous dit à bientôt et BONNES FÊTES !


	8. Blaise

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Okawa : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Claire, WhiteLines, Romane et Angelademona, merci pour vos encouragements et pour vos proposition mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Archimède est ma nouvelle bêta et elle fait très bien son travail. Néanmoins, vos propositions m'ont fait très plaisirs et je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnelement car vous m'avez laissé des reviews anonymes. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

**Chapitre 7**

Alors que Draco faisait ses devoirs, Harry partit prendre sa douche. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se mit en pyjama pour la nuit et rejoignit le blond qui n'avait toujours pas terminé dans le salon. Silencieusement, il s'installa à la table de la salle à manger où Draco s'était étalé, de nombreux livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'entassant devant lui. Le brun sortit alors ses affaires de potion dans le but de s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible étant donné que pour lui, il s'agissait du devoir le plus difficile à faire.

Pendant dix minutes, Harry s'échina à chercher des informations dans ses livres (informations qu'il ne trouvait évidemment pas) quand Draco brisa le silence.

- Potter, est-ce que tu sais quel sort on doit utiliser contre les harpies d'Allemagne ?

Harry le regarda, choqué qu'il lui demande de l'aide, lui d'ordinaire si fier. Décidant qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, il répondit calmement :

- Hé bien, le Patronus peut être utilisé, tant de bons sentiments les font fuir, mais il y a un sort plus spécifique, je crois, c'est, hum… _Evasium_. Mais tu trouveras tous les renseignements que tu veux dans le livre là-bas, celui qui a une reluire en or, _Les créatures mythologiques de notre siècle_, il me semble, ajouta-t-il en désignant la bibliothèque du salon.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après s'être arraché la moitié des cheveux sur ce pu**** de devoir de potion il n'avait écrit que dix centimètres de parchemin. Harry décida donc de prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et demanda de l'aide à son ennemi de toujours. Draco, en voyant la gêne évidente du petit brun, l'aida non sans un petit sourire moqueur. Ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'à 23h00, leur dernière année étant assez chargée.

- Potter, tu as fini tes devoirs pour lundi ?

- Hum oui, répondit distraitement Harry. Là, je suis sur celui d'enchantement pour jeudi.

- Oui et bien, ce n'est plus l'heure. Tu as besoin de repos, alors au lit !

Harry leva vers lui un regard voilé, il n'avait pas totalement compris ce que le blond lui avait dit, encore plongé dans la complexité de son devoir.

- Hum, quoi ?

-J'ai dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, alors au lit !

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Bien sur que si, j'ai l'air de rire ?

Harry du reconnaître que non, et cette constatation l'énerva d'autant plus.

- Mais... mais, je fais encore ce que je veux, s'injuria-t-il.

- Oh que non, contra Draco avec un sourire féroce. En réalité, il me semble bien que la vieille chouette t'as mis sous ma garde et m'a donner comme mission de prendre soin de toi. Or, monsieur l'homme enceint, il est largement temps d'aller se coucher !

- Mais...

- Et pas de discussion, où je me verrai obliger d'utiliser la force et tu sais que je le ferai, n'est-ce pas, _Harry. _dit-il d'une vois doucereuse.

Bien sur qu'il le savait, il n'avait pas été son ennemi pendant sept ans pour ne pas savoir de quoi il était capable. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il ne se rebelle pas ! Alors ce fut les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse qu'il lança un « je refuse » digne d'un gamin de cinq ans.

Et il attendit son sort.

Aussi ce fut sans surprise qu'il se sentit s'envoler vers sa chambre, suivit de Malfoy.

- Allez, au lit bébé Potter, s'exclama Draco en le déposant délicatement sur le lit.

- Nan ! Veux pas !

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il soupira et se glissa sous les couvertures, résigné. Mais Harry, malgré son statut « d'homme enceint » n'arrivait pas à dormir. À deux heures du matin, il tournait toujours dans son lit.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait une vraie, longue et bonne nuit et ce n'était de toute évidence pas ce soir que ça allait changer. Excédé, il se dit qu'une petite promenade dans Poudlard l'aiderait peut-être à dormir. Il attrapa sa baguette, chercha à tâtons sa cape d'invisibilité et ses chaussures et traversa sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il grimaça lorsque la porta grinça, espérant ne pas réveiller l'autre malade de l'autorité.

- Tu comptes aller quelque part, Potter ?

Le bond qu'il fit mérita franchement de rentrer dans le livre des records.

- Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'habite ici, Potter, rétorqua Draco, ironique.

- Tu m'as très bien compris !

- Je travaille, Potter. Je prends un peu d'avance, j'en aurai surement besoin. Et toi alors, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! Ça fait trois heures que je tourne dans mon lit encore et encore et encore...

- Et tu allais...

- Dans aucun endroit qui ne te regarde, déclara Harry d'un ton mordant.

- Tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Potter. J'ai l'intention de... prendre soin de toi, faute d'un meilleur terme, afin que le bébé et toi soyez en pleine forme. Te laisser sortir je ne sais où, au milieu de la nuit, ne fait certainement pas parti de mon programme.

- Écoute, j'ai essayé d'accord, j'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, je me suis couché seulement je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Alors tu vas me lâcher maintenant, parce que je commence à en avoir assez que tu me traites comme un gamin.

- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, Potter, riposta Draco de sa voix la plus froide en se levant doucement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'à présent. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un gamin. Tu es pire. Tu es un gamin qui as grandi trop vite et vu trop de choses. Et aujourd'hui, tu es plongé dans une dépression dont tu ne laisses personne te sortir. Mais, mets-toi ça une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête, je ne te laisserai pas plonger et par la même occasion, détruire notre bébé. Je ne te laisserai pas couler, jamais ! Tu comprends ça ? Et s'il faut que je le répète une quatrième fois, une cinquième fois et même plus... Je le ferai, c'est clair.

Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Et il en était bizarrement ému. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de lui, quelqu'un voulait prendre soin de lui. Il ne put qu'acquiescer sans lâcher Draco des yeux.

- Bien, alors maintenant, tu vas venir t'asseoir près de moi. Ce canapé m'a l'air très confortable, c'est l'occasion de le tester. Dobby ?

L'elfe apparut dans un pop, portant toujours son cache-théière en guise de chapeau et ses chaussettes dépareillées.

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy ? Ho monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur, quelle joie de vous voir !

- Bonsoir Dobby, lui répondit Harry.

- Dobby, apportes-moi une tisane « sommeil facile » du docteur Rêvefeuille s'il-te plaît ?

- Bien sur, monsieur.

L'elfe disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse fumante à la main.

- Tenez monsieur Potter. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non Dobby, tu peux y aller.

Après s'être incliné une dernière fois, l'elfe repartit.

- Comment il savait que c'était pour moi ?

- C'est un elfe intelligent, se contenta de répondre Draco. Et maintenant, viens t'asseoir.

Harry le regarda pensivement pendant quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules et le rejoignit, comme il le lui avait si expressément demandé. Il commençait à être fatigué de se battre contre Draco, peut-être devait-il se laisser aller un peu et voir où cela le mènerait. Il était trop épuisé mentalement et physiquement pour avoir encore envie de se rebeller. Il avait déjà essayé, ça n'avait mené à rien, alors il décida de laisser tomber.

A peine fut-il assis que Draco lui tendit la tasse fumante qu'il prit avec une certaine hésitation.

- Bois, ça te détendra, lui dit simplement le blond.

Repensant à ce qu'il avait décidé quelques instants plus tôt, il inspira un grand coup et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il but ensuite sa tisane, les yeux plongé dans les flammes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit Malfoy s'installer à coté de lui, un bouquin à la main. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit plonger dans son livre.

- Cette tisane va t'aider à dormir, lui dit le blond lorsqu'il eut finit sa tasse. Maintenant retourne au lit.

Harry fixa du regard la porte de sa chambre sans pour autant bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco d'une voix étonnement douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce lit, j'exècre ce lit ! Cracha Harry avec mauvaise humeur, à tel point que cela fit rire Draco.

Harry fixa le blond du regard durant quelques instants, étonné de le voir vraiment rire pour la première fois. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas un grand éclat des rire mais il n'avait vu de lui jusqu'à présent que des rires moqueurs. C'était bizarre... Mais agréable.

- Et depuis quand ? Le questionna Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis que j'y suis resté coincé les trois plus longues et horribles heures de ma courte vie pourtant bien remplie !

Cette réponse ne fit qu'exacerber le rire du Serpentard.

- Te moque pas de moi, rétorqua Harry, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Devant son expression faussement en colère, le rire de Draco augmenta encore et Harry ne put que le rejoindre.

- Hé bien, tu n'as qu'a dormir ici, lui proposa Draco lorsqu'il fut suffisamment calmé.

Il fit apparaître une couverture et un coussin qu'il positionna sur le canapé après s'être levé.

- Allez, encouragea-t-il le brun.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Lui demanda ce dernier en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sceptique, puis avisant les yeux du brun qui papillonnaient, il acquiesça lentement.

- Je n'allais pas partir, je vais m'installer juste là, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil.

Harry secoua faiblement la tête.

- Non, viens là, s'il-te plaît.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes, indécis, puis s'assit souplement sur le canapé. Il posa d'autorité le coussin sur ses genoux et força d'un regard le brun à y poser la tête. Il le couvrit ensuite soigneusement.

- Dors bien, lui murmura-t-il, mais le Gryffondor s'était déjà endormis.

Bientôt, bercé par le souffle régulier de son ancienne Némésis et le ronronnement du feu, il s'endormit à son tour.

Ce furent de légers coups à la porte d'entrée qui réveillèrent Draco. Son sommeil avait été agité et il n'était pas mécontent d'en être tiré. Après s'être rapidement étiré, il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui gênait le bas de son corps. Les souvenirs lui revinrent lorsqu'il vit la tête hirsute de Potter. De nouveaux coups à la porte le tirèrent de ses songes. Préférant ne pas réveiller Potter qui semblait avoir autant de mal que lui à trouver le sommeil, il l'enveloppa dans une bulle insonorisée avant de permettre à son visiteur d'entrer. C'est sans vraiment de surprise qu'il vit Blaise entrer.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? Mon bon prince vient juste de se réveiller ! Comme je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Pour ma défense, il est très... inhabituel que tu ne sois pas levé à cette heure-ci. Mais peut-être est-ce du à la position très particulière dans laquelle tu t'es endormi ? Suggéra le métis d'une voix _légèrement _teintée d'ironie.

- Que de dérision, Blaise, si tôt le matin. Mais à vrai dire, je suis surtout curieux de voir ce que la suite va donner.

- Hé bien, tu sais, je passais par là et je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas venir voir mon vieil ami, savoir ce qu'il devient, pourquoi il a déménagé et tout ça quoi. »

- Oh Blaise, je dois dire que je suis déçu ! C'est tellement prévisible ! Tu aurais pu trouver une bien meilleure excuse et amener subtilement le sujet qui t'intéresse. Mais là, vraiment... Ajouta-t-il en secouant doucement la tête, faussement dépité.

- Voyons Draco, tu me connais, quel intérêt de tourner autour du pot et de perdre de l'énergie inutilement alors que toi et moi savons que tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis là !

- Mais pour la beauté du geste, mon cher !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais dans cet appartement et pourquoi Potter est à moitié couché sur toi ? Fit Blaise d'un ton moqueur cependant teinté de curiosité.

Draco prit son temps pour répondre, un sourire au coin des lèvres (sa marque de fabrique). Il adorait littéralement rendre fou Blaise. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de le voir essayer de soutenir son regard alors que déjà des signes de nervosité et d'impatience apparaissaient.

- En fait, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je l'aurais bien fait mais je ne suis pas le seul concerné. C'est surtout à lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry, de décider.

- Et il ne veut pas me le dire ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé.

- Très bien, alors je vais attendre, déclara Blaise en s'installant nonchalamment sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé sur lequel se trouvaient Draco et Harry. Tu as fini ton devoir de potion ? Franchement, Rogue abuse, me faire ça à moi ! Comme si passer mon week-end la tête dans des bouquins était ma priorité ! Je pourrais passer mon temps à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, tel que faire la cour à une damoiselle.

- Heu, Blaise ? Quand tu dis que tu vas attendre, tu veux dire, _ici_ ? Demanda le blond, légèrement incrédule.

- Bien sur, où veux-tu que j'attende ? Tu poses vraiment des questions idiotes parfois ! Donc, je disais...

Et Blaise repartit dans son _long_ monologue devant le regard impuissant et résigné du blondinet. Jusqu'à ce que, _enfin_, le Gryffondor ne montre des signes de réveil.

- Tiens, on dirait que ta princesse se réveille Draco ! Se moqua le métis.

Le blond lui lança son regard le plus noir, mais, pour son plus grand désespoir celui-ci n'avait plus d'effet sur Blaise. C'était bien dommage !

- Enlève le sort, Draco.

Draco revint sur terre et fit ce que lui avait conseillé son meilleur ami. Blaise acheva de réveiller le brun.

- Bonjour bel endormi, c'est l'heure ! J'espère que tu as fait de beaux rêves et que Draco est confortable. Je l'ai essayé une fois, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, j'étais trop ivre !

Harry se mit en position assise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le visage cramoisi.

- Ha, heu, oui, ça va. Il est quelle heure et qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi d'abord ? Interrogea-t-il en parcourant le salon du regard et en finissant par fixer son regard sur Blaise.

- Il est onze heures et ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis là.

- Tant que ça, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, lança Draco narquois.

Il se reçu à son tour un regard noir de Blaise auquel il répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Harry regardait cet échange, incertain, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de la part des deux Serpentard. C'était vraiment très inhabituel de les voir agir de cette manière.

- Et pourquoi es-tu resté ? Demanda-t-il finalement après un petit moment.

- Oh, et bien, je voulais savoir pourquoi Draco avait déménagé ici avec toi, mais il m'a dit que c'était à toi qu'il fallait demander parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire sans ton accord. Alors, j'ai attendu ! Dit Blaise en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Harry fut vraiment touché par cette attention et chercha à le faire comprendre au blond par un regard. De son côté, Draco semblait assez mal-à-l'aise et cherchait par tous les moyens d'éviter leurs yeux se croisent. Cela donnait une scène assez comique, du point de vue de Blaise.

- Heu, je ne sais pas si... En fait, c'est assez personnel et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant, tu comprends ?

- Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. Crois-moi, je sais des choses sur Draco qui casseraient à jamais son image de connard sans cœur et je les ai gardées pour moi bien précautionneusement. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il rapidement sous le regard noir du blond, je ne les dirais jamais et je ne les ai même jamais évoqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évoquer quoi ? Sourit Harry, complice.

- Donc, aurai-je l'infime honneur de connaître un secret du GRAND Harry Potter ?

Harry lança un regard incertain vers Draco qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait confiance en Blaise.

-Si Malfoy te fait confiance alors ça me va. Surtout qu'il est concerné par cette histoire autant que moi.

- Et donc...

- Et donc, je pense que c'est à Malfoy de te l'annoncer, débita rapidement Harry. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, j'aimerais prendre une douche.

- Attends, tu peux rester si tu veux. De toute façon, il faut qu'on aille déjeuner après.

Harry grimaça, mais se rassit docilement.

- J'attends moi ! Je veeeuuuxx savoir… s'il vous plaît ? Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry était de plus en plus surpris par le comportement des deux verts et argent, surtout lorsqu'il vit que Draco paraissait gêné, les joues rougies. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul vu la façon dont Blaise le regardait. Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil interrogatif auquel Harry répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Houla, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez encore inventé tout les deux ? Déjà, tout seul c'est pas mal, mais alors là à deux, je crains le pire.

- Oui, donc... Hum, voilà... Potter et moi... 'fin Potter quoi...

Le métis lui jeta un regard encourageant, pendu à ses lèvres.

-Pottervaavoirunenfant et jesuisl'autrepère, voilà, marmonna-il d'une traite.

- HEIN ?

**A suivre...**

Ce chapitre à été un peu long à venir car vous avez peut-être remarqué que tous les chapitres ont été corrigé par ma nouvelle bêta, Archimède, que je remercie. J'essaierais de faire en sorte que le prochain arrive plus rapidement.

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une ch'tite review ! ;)


	9. Rendezvous à l'infirmerie

**Auteur :** Ewi.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Archimède.

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Rating :** M.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Note de la bêta :** Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu envoyer le chapitre corrigé plus tôt afin qu'Ewi puisse le poster mais j'ai eu énormément de boulot ces derniers temps… Mais le voilà enfin !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Angelademona : J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Je t'avoue que le prochain chapitre à un peu de mal à sortir mais t'inquiètes pas, il finira bien par arriver ! Lol

Okawa : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte qu'ils le soient tous et je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué et que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite est à ton goût aussi !

A bientôt !

**Chapitre 8**

- Oui, donc... Hum, voilà... Potter et moi... 'fin Potter quoi... Bon, Pottervaavoirunenfant etjesuisl'autrepère, voilà, finit-il d'une traite.

- HEIN ? S'exclama Blaise, ahuri.

Avait-il vraiment compris ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

Blaise n'en revenait pas, d'abord devant le bégaiement du blond qui était toujours très maître de lui, puis de la nouvelle. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes pour assimiler l'annonce, seconde pendant lesquelles Draco le fixa anxieusement. Puis soudainement, les prenant totalement par surprise, il sauta littéralement sur Harry et Draco pour les serrer contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il se mit à sautiller partout dans la pièce en criant « je vais être tonton, je vais être tonton ! »

Draco ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il lui avait avoué pour le bébé et bien qu'il ait confiance en lui, il avait attendu nerveusement sa réaction. Mais dès qu'il avait vu l'ombre d'un sourire ourler les lèvres du métis, il s'était détendu et avait apprécié la réaction de son meilleur ami à sa juste valeur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de faire apparaître discrètement un appareil photo magique pour le mitrailler. Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment ridicule à sauter partout en criant comme il le faisait. Il le lui fit bien comprendre d'un rictus moqueur - même si sa tendresse pour ce grand dadais était perceptible au coin de ses lèvres – puis en lui disant :

- À ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas frères toi et moi, par conséquent, tu ne seras pas le tonton de mon bébé.

- Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Si je ne peux pas être le tonton de ton gosse, de qui veux-tu que je le sois ? Bouda Blaise.

De son côté, Harry avait suivi toute cette scène avec effarement, mais il s'était vite repris, se disant que s'il devait vivre avec Draco, autant s'habituer dès maintenant à ces deux phénomènes. C'est pourquoi il réussit à répliquer d'un ton convaincu à Blaise de ne pas s'inquiéter, il serait tonton. Cela suffit à redonner le sourire au métis.

- Bon et si on allait manger, coupa Draco d'un ton froid.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. Pourquoi le blond réagissait-il comme ça ? Inquiet, il se leva en voyant que Draco partait sans même l'attendre en direction de la grande salle. Il rejoignit Blaise qui lui l'attendait et ils suivirent leur camarade qui les devançait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui chuchota Blaise de sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre, il est juste mal à l'aise devant les scènes un peu trop émouvantes comme celle-ci. Mais je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour lui ce qui tu as dit. Et pour moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry acquiesça en guise de remerciement, restant néanmoins incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Cependant, lors du repas, Draco se comporta comme à son habitude et cela lui suffit pour se détendre.

A tous les repas, ce jour-là, Harry mangea tout ce que lui servit Draco. Et le même schéma se répéta le lendemain.

Harry ne fit pas grand chose de son samedi, à part trainer dans l'appartement, faire ses devoirs et lire un peu. Draco n'était apparu que pour les repas et il n'avait pas osé lui demandé où il avait passé la journée bien que cela l'intrigua.

Comme la veille à vingt-trois heures, il fut envoyé au lit et comme la veille, il ne put dormir. Alors il se leva un peu plus tôt vers minuit trente, exaspéré de tourner en rond dans son lit. Mais encore une fois, Draco ne dormait pas et il fut intercepté. Le blond fit apparaître une couverture et un coussin et lui indiqua de se coucher, reprenant par réflexe la position de la veille.

Harry, une fois couché, les joues légèrement rouge, prit la parole :

- Il n'y a pas de tisane, ce soir ?

- Non, elle est faite avec une plante magique. La prendre tous les jours serait nocif, répondit Draco en prenant un livre qu'il avait préalablement posé sur la table basse.

Harry l'observa lire quelques minutes, songeur.

- En fait, tu es comme moi, finit-il par dire dans un souffle que son homologue perçu néanmoins.

- Comment cela ? Questionna distraitement Draco.

- Tu es insomniaque. Hier soir, tu ne dormais pas et de même ce soir et tu as passé ta nuit sur ce canapé. Ce que tu comptes refaire apparemment !

Draco resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se tourna vers le brun et finit par lui répondre :

- Tu as raison, j'ai quelques difficultés à m'endormir le soir, mais sache que j'ai très bien dormis hier et que je dormirai certainement aussi bien cette nuit. Alors, tu peux dormir tranquillement.

- Pfff, comme si c'était si facile !

Cela fit sourire Draco mais il n'ajouta rien et repris sa lecture.

- Et pourquoi toi t'as le droit de lire et pas moi ? Demanda Harry presque aussitôt, faisant soupirer intérieurement le blond qui désespérait de ne pas pouvoir finir sa lecture au calme.

- Parce que toi, tu es enceint, par conséquent tu es censé dormir la nuit, pas lire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lirai pas très longtemps.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry avait fini de compter les pierres du plafond, il brisa le silence.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me lire ton livre ? Osa-t-il demander d'une petite voix.

Draco leva discrètement les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta sans rien ajouter. Sa vois grave et posée était apaisante et un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry dormait profondément. Le blond lut encore un moment puis à son tour, glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent les cours. Harry ne parlait toujours à personne, mais à présent, il semblait plus vivant, moins tourmenté. Il faisait les exercices demandés, certes sans grand enthousiasme, mais au moins, il participait, ce qui était rare ces temps-ci. Le soir, il travaillait seul ou s'occupait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis, lorsqu'il commençait à se faire tard, il se couchait directement sur le canapé où Draco le rejoignait dans un soupir. Pas que ça l'embêtait de lire pour Potter tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme -parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait - mais il commençait à en avoir marre de dormir assis sur le canapé. Il regrettait son lit plus que confortable.

C'est pourquoi, un soir lorsqu'il vit Potter s'installer pour dormir, il l'apostropha :

- Bon Potter, on va peut-être le lâcher ce canapé maintenant, pas que j'en ai marre, hein ! Mais un petit peu quand même. Alors si tu veux continuer... _ça_, dit-il en faisant un large signe de bras les englobant, pas de problème, cependant je préfèrerais que ce soit dans un bon lit confortable. Alors maintenant, direction la chambre !

- Mais...

- Pas de discussion, je suis vraiment trop courbaturé, contra-t-il en appuyant ses dires avec une grimace.

C'est extrêmement mal-à l'aise qu'Harry prit place dans le lit de Draco. Le Serpentard, lui, resta impassible et s'installa avec un nouveau livre - il avait finit l'autre la veille - à la place vacante. Harry finit par se détendre et s'assoupit, bercé par la voix du blond.

Le réveil fut, si c'était possible, encore plus embarrassant pour Harry. Ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit et à présent, il se retrouvait complètement lové contre le blond. Mais le plus embarrassant était sans nul doute son érection matinale qu'il craignait que Draco ne remarque. Evidemment, ce fut le cas. Après tout vu comme ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, il ne pouvait en être autrement mais le blond fit pour une fois preuve de tact et ne fit aucun commentaire. Bien que cela ne l'empêcha nullement d'adresser un sourire clairement moqueur au brun.

Puis le temps suivit son cours. Bientôt arriva son nouveau rendez-vous avec l'infirmière. Ils furent dispensés des derniers cours de la journée - OUI ! Pas de potion ! - afin qu'Harry puisse subir ses premiers vrais examens de grossesse. A vingt et une semaines, il était plus que temps selon Mme Pomfresh.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, la maîtresse des lieux était en train de faire du rangement dans ses armoires remplies de potions. En entendant quelqu'un entrer dans son sanctuaire, cette dernière se retourna et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry semblait légèrement anxieux et excité à la fois alors que son « compagnon » affichait un masque impassible bien qu'intérieurement, il bouillait d'envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

L'infirmière leur indiqua le lit qui se situait au fond de la pièce d'un signe de la main puis finit rapidement le rangement de l'étagère qu'elle avait commencé avant de se diriger vers son patient.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle ferma les rideaux à l'aide d'un sort et lui demanda de se déshabiller et de s'installer. Elle s'approcha alors lentement, baguette en main. Draco surveillant de près, s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit qu'il avait fait apparaitre pour ne pas gêner l'infirmière durant son examen.

- Bien, commença Mme Pomfresh. Tout d'abord, nous allons écouter son cœur pour vérifier si tout va bien. C'est pour le moment le plus important. Après, il y aura quelques tests d'usage pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'anomalies.

D'un sort, elle fit apparaitre du gel sur le ventre du brun et prononça ensuite une formule qu'aucun des deux garçons ne comprirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la salle résonna en rythme avec les pulsations cardiaque. Draco vit Harry fermer les yeux pour mieux écouter la vie qui battait à l'intérieur de lui. Il en fut particulièrement attendri. Néanmoins, il oublia vite cette scène attendrissante quand il vit les sourcils froncés de l'infirmière. Celle-ci lança d'autres sorts desquels sortaient toutes sortes de couleurs et de chiffres qu'il fut incapable de traduire.

Au bout d'interminable minutes selon Draco, le visage de Mme Pomfresh n'exprimait plus qu'un profond étonnement, ce qui le rassura d'un certain côté.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Il était dans son petit monde où il n'existait plus que son enfant. Il y avait une grande différence entre savoir qu'on attendait un bébé et le fait de se rendre compte qu'une nouvelle vie commençait à grandir à l'intérieur de soi. Un petit qui aurait besoin de lui, qui dépendrait entièrement de lui et dont il serait le monde pendant de nombreuses années. Et c'est seulement en écoutant les battements du cœur de son bébé qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il ne put analyser avec certitude ce qu'il ressentait : peur, joie, appréhension, excitation, certainement un mélange de tout ça. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le raclement de gorge de l'infirmière qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

- Merlin, c'est pour le moins extraordinaire. Mais avec vous, je ne devrais même pas être étonnée. Vous avez du dégager une sacrée quantité de magie pendant l'acte !

- Ça, vous pouvez le dire ! Confirma Draco. Il a fait trembler toute la maison à tel point que les fenêtres ont explosé !

- Quoi ? L'interrogea le brun. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- On en reparlera plus tard, éluda Draco en faisant un vague signe de la main. Si vous nous disiez plutôt ce qui est extraordinaire, Mme Pomfresh ?

- Ho, et bien, c'est délicat. En théorie c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mr Potter, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous attendez des jumeaux en parfaite santé, malgré vos problèmes d'alimentation encore présents. Cependant, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, il faut que vous continuiez à manger en quantité suffisante et ce, régulièrement.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. Harry secouait la tête de droite à gauche, semblant lutter contre lui-même, les yeux exorbités et le teint pâle alors que Draco fixait Harry, les lèvres pincées et la mine inquiète.

- Je vous avoue que les choses n'en seront que plus difficiles à tous les niveaux, reprit l'infirmière en revenant sur l'incroyable nouvelle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un cas comme celui-là soit déjà arrivé, par conséquent, nous n'avons aucunes bases sur lesquelles nous appuyer. Vous êtes une exception Mr Potter, pour ne pas changer !

- Et si moi, j'avais envie que ça change ? Murmura Harry, le visage douloureux.

Draco qui avait entendu la réplique d'Harry, sentit l'inquiétude qui l'habitait grandir. La situation n'était déjà pas facile, alors là, il avait peur que ça ne l'enfonce que davantage. C'était un nouveau coup dur que le brun devait encaisser alors qu'il commençait tout juste à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Sachant que pour un couple normal, des jumeaux étaient déjà dur à assumer, pour deux adolescents qui n'y connaissaient rien et dont l'un sortait d'une dépression – s'il en sortait – c'était une catastrophe ! Dire qu'ils commençaient juste à se faire à l'idée. Draco devait avouer que lui-même n'était pas rassuré, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à paniquer, il devait s'occuper du brun. Il paniquerait lorsqu'il serait seul. Toutefois, même s'il était effrayé, il était décidé à tout faire pour que cela se passe bien pour tous les quatre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner un minimum de courage, il se rapprocha d'Harry et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Potter, regarde-moi. Nous allons y arriver, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes vertes du survivant. Toi et moi, on y arrivera. Nous allons avoir deux magnifiques enfants que nous allons élever du mieux que nous pourrons mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils seront entourés d'amour. Mme Pomfresh, l'interpella-t-il, avons-nous fini ?

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller, annonça-t-elle doucement. Pour l'instant, tout va bien. Je vous donnerai rendez-vous régulièrement, peut-être toutes les deux semaines pour vérifier que tout va bien. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir requérir l'aide d'un médicomage. Mais pour l'instant, allez vous reposer, vous avez besoin de digérer la nouvelle, je crois, finit-elle dans un souffle, son cœur se serrant en voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait le jeune Harry. C'est qu'elle s'y était attachée à ce petit jeune !

- Ho, reprit-elle soudainement, j'ai failli oublier, je dois prélever du liquide amniotique pour quelques tests complémentaires. Tout en parlant, elle recoucha lentement son patient qui s'était redressé avant de pointer sa baguette sur son ventre. Attention, Mr Potter, ça risque de faire un peu mal, ajouta-t-elle en faisant le prélèvement à l'aide d'un sort. Voilà, vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle quand elle eut fini.

_Alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir, ils entendirent l'infirmière leur chuchoter :_

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, mes enfants. Ne l'oubliez pas…

A suivre...


	10. Acceptation

Auteur : Ewi.

Bêta Correctrice : Archimède.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Rating : M.

Couple : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

Réponses aux reviews :

Serdra, fuhatsu, sakura-okasan, philae 89, merci pour votre soutient, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! A bientôt

SONDAGE:Alors, les jumeaux, vous verriez des filles, des garçons ou les deux ? Des prénoms originaux à proposer ? Merci

Chapitre 9

_Alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir, ils entendirent l'infirmière leur chuchoter :_

_- Vous n'êtes pas seul, mes enfants. Ne l'oubliez pas…_

Et l'infirmière les laissa, vaquant à ses occupations. Draco ayant rassemblé ses affaires et celles d'Harry, avait déjà commencé à prendre la direction de la sortie lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Potter n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste.

- Potter, viens, on sera mieux à l'appartement, lui fit Draco en s'arrêtant.

Mais Harry ne bougea toujours pas, en état de choc. Dans un soupir, Draco retourna s'asseoir près du brun, attendant qu'il sorte de sa léthargie. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables pour le Serpentard, Harry posa ses émeraudes sur le blond.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas, dit-il dans un murmure inaudible.

- Bien sur que tu y arriveras, tu n'es pas seul Potter, je serai là et Blaise aussi. Nous avons les moyens de demander de l'aide, nous ne sommes pas démunis. On y arrivera. Je ne te laisserais pas, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Harry détourna la tête, honteux de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il les refoulait. Il ne put que les laisser couler dans un torrent de plus en plus fort. Il s'agissait de toutes les larmes qu'il avait ravalées depuis des années. C'était tous ses morts qu'il pleurait enfin, de toute sa culpabilité qui ressortait. Seulement plus il se laissait aller, plus il se disait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit alors qu'il était vivant, alors qu'il était un meurtrier, et par ce fait, ses sanglots ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il était dans un cercle vicieux d'où il ne ressortirait épuisé qu'après avoir extériorisé toutes ses souffrances.

A ses côtés, Draco, ne savait pas bien quoi faire, lui qui était si peu habitué aux démonstrations de sentiments. En fait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir le plus loin possible. Mais il se le refusa. C'était le moment de prouver qu'il n'était plus un lâche, qu'il avait grandi et qu'il prenait enfin ses responsabilités. Aussi il réconforta le brun, du mieux qu'il put .C'est-à-dire qu'il se contenta de tenir sa main et d'attendre, lui montrant qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Mais cela fut suffisant à Harry, pas plus habitué aux marques de réconfort que le blond. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit, la main du Serpentard serrée contre lui et laissa toutes ses peurs, toutes ses douleurs, tous ses deuils s'écouler de son cœur et de ses yeux. Et c'est finalement une bonne heure plus tard qu'il tomba endormi, vidé de toute énergie.

Draco ne voulut pas le laisser seul à l'infirmerie, ne sachant que trop combien Harry détestait cet endroit qu'il avait énormément fréquenté. Il se décida donc de l'amener à leur appartement, heureusement pas bien éloigné de leur lieu actuel. Il lui jeta un rapide sort d'allègement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la sortie. Quand il arriva dans leurs quartiers, il prit soin de faire attention à ne pas percuter les murs ou autres obstacles et se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry où il déposa ce dernier dans son lit avant de le border. Une fois fait, il retourna au salon avec l'intention de faire ses devoirs afin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop de choses tournant dans sa tête. Et c'est quand il se rendit compte que cela faisait cinq fois qu'il lisait la même phrase qu'il décida d'abandonner. Ce fut avec un grand soupir qu'il repoussa loin de lui ses bouquins et parchemins avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

Se laissant tombé en arrière sur la chaise sur laquelle il était installé, il ferma les yeux et essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il fut interrompu peu de temps après par des coups à la porte. Se redressant légèrement, il invita la personne à entrer avant de regarder sa montre.

- Tu as déjà fini les cours ? Demanda-t-il à un Blaise qui venait de s'effondrer peu élégamment sur le canapé situé pas très loin de lui.

- Oui, je suis venu tout de suite après. Je voulais savoir comment s'étaient passés les examens. Et à voir ta tête, je dirais mal. Raconte !

- Ma tête est comme d'habitude, Blaise, rétorqua sèchement Draco avec un claquement de langue agacé.

- Bien sur, pour qui ne sait pas te déchiffrer. Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. C'est le bébé ? Potter ? Insista le métis.

Draco, soudainement épuisé, se massa les tempes. Blaise vit peu à peu le masque de son meilleur ami se fissurer. Peu de gens étaient capable de percer sa carapace mais il semblerait que désormais, Potter soit à ajouter à cette liste.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, commença le blond. Comme l'a dit l'infirmière, techniquement c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber !

- Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? S'agaça Blaise en voyant que son ami ne semblait pas décider à lui dire la vérité.

Draco esquissa un sourire plein de malice, taquin en voyant le métis perdre patience. Il était si facile d'embêter le métis.

- Et bien, mon cher Blaise, il semblerait que tu vas être le tonton de non pas un mais de deux bébés !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !

- Blaise, du calme, Potter dors ! Le gronda Draco d'une voix basse.

- Désolé. Comment Harry a réagi ? Demanda Blaise un ton plus bas mais toujours aussi excité.

- Pas très bien, et c'est un euphémisme. C'est une sorte de nouveau coup qui l'a fait littéralement s'effondrer. Il est terrifié. Il a bien du pleurer une heure avant de parvenir à se calmer et moi je suis resté comme un con posté à côté de lui.

- C'est normal tu sais, tu n'as pas l'habitude. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là pour lui, et je suis sûr qu'il est d'accord.

- Peut-être. Enfin bref, j'ai dû le porter jusqu'ici et je crois bien que je me suis fais un tour de rein ! Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais il est lourd ! S'exclama Draco avec un air dramatique un peu exagéré.

Blaise éclata de rire, incrédule mais conquis par le caractère décidément hors du commun de son meilleur ami.

- Bon sang mais qui fait autant de bruit ? Blaise, comme c'est étonnant ! Ironisa Harry qui venait de rentrer dans le salon en se frottant les yeux, encore à moitié endormis.

-Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu es toujours endormi quand je viens ici ! Lui répliqua le métis d'un ton moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuil.

- Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda Blaise.

- Bien et toi ?

- Plutôt pas mal ! J'ai repéré une jolie préfète de Serdaigle et vous allez avoir deux petits monstres. Que demande le peuple ? D'ailleurs, j'espère bien être le parrain des deux !

- Blaise ou le mec qui met toujours les pieds dans le plat ! Grinça Draco, en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

Il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'Harry soit prêt à ce qu'ils en parlent avec désinvolture. Mais comme d'habitude, le brun le surprit.

- Evidemment Blaise. Et maintenant, on aura deux fois plus de raisons de te les confier souvent ! Rétorqua Harry.

Au grand plaisir de Draco et à la satisfaction d'Harry, le métis blêmit à une vitesse folle.

- Hum... Oui. Enfin bon, c'est cool, parce que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et pas que théoriquement, affirma Blaise. Bien, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais vous laisser, finit-il en se levant.

- Dis plutôt que tu vas draguer ta charmante préfète qui comme par hasard, habite à deux pas d'ici, réfuta le blond pas dupe pour un sous.

- Cafteur !

Et il s'en alla en boudant sous le rire d'Harry.

Ce dernier se sentait mieux. Il aimait beaucoup Blaise, il lui faisait beaucoup de bien, arrivant toujours à lui remonter le moral. Il retrouva son sérieux lorsqu'il vit Draco, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il avait remis son masque impassible mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était fatigué, autant physiquement que moralement. Il hésita quelques secondes puis alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué tout à l'heure. Je ne devrais pas autant m'appuyer sur toi. Pardon.

A ces mots, Draco ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers lui.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps sans raison, lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Mais j'ai pleuré, rétorqua Harry. Et je me suis endormi.

- Et là, je suis censé être scandalisé ? Lui demanda Draco en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- …

- Franchement Potter, tu vas m'obliger à le dire ? Bien ! Tu avais toutes les raisons et tous les droits de pleurer et si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je ne serais pas rester. Maintenant, je suis content que tu te sois rendu compte que c'était une bonne nouvelle, même si ça fait peur. Et oui, avant que tu ne demandes, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais je te préviens ! Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, même à Blaise, je te tue Potter, bébé ou pas ! Déclara le blond sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

- Heu... Ok. Mais dis-moi, reprit-il après un petit silence, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Quoi ? Fit Draco, surpris par le hors sujet du brun alors qu'il était à fond dans ce qu'il disait. Il faut dire qu'il était un orateur hors paire quand il le voulait. Et c'est avec un « je m'aime » pensé qu'il retourna à leur conversation.

- Je veux dire, dans l'appartement, ajouta le brun en voyant la confusion de son homologue. Il me semblait bien que je m'étais endormi à l'infirmerie et je me réveille dans mon lit.

- Oh et bien, je t'ai porté jusqu'ici. Se réveiller à l'infirmerie n'est jamais agréable, se contenta de dire Draco en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Tu m'as porté ? Toi ? Répéta Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les joues devenant de plus en plus rouge, ce qui fit rire le blond.

- Et oui, moi, je t'ai porté à travers tout le château. Allez, ne sois pas si gêné, personne ne nous a vu. Heureusement d'ailleurs, imagine ce qu'ils auraient pensé ! Et ma réputation aurait été foutue ! Ajouta Draco d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Oh arrête, gémit-il en se cachant la tête dans les bras, c'est pas drôle.

- Bien sur que si, c'est drôle, répliqua Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- Et si au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu me racontais cette histoire de vitre brisé et de maison qui vibre, demanda soudainement Harry pour changer de sujet.

Cela eut le mérite de couper net le rire de Draco qui esquissa une grimace. Et ça ne le rassura vraiment pas !

- Moi qui espérais que tu avais oublié. Crois-moi, tu ne préfères vraiment pas savoir.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis fit marcher son cerveau pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Finalement, cela fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Comme au ralenti, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « oh » muet.

- Pitié Malfoy, rassure-moi ! Personne ne s'est réveillé n'est-ce pas ? Gémit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu aurais compris, ricana Draco. Mais ce n'est pas tout-à-fait ça, Potter, personne ne s'est réveillé, ajouta-t-il. Et ce, pour la bonne raison que personne ne dormait.

- Que... Quoi ? S'écria le brun, horrifié.

- Personne ne dormait parce que tout le monde était derrière la porte de ta chambre à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait, continua Draco, jouissant de la tête impayable que faisait Harry.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu avais lancé un sort de silence ! Geignit-il.

- Et Malheureusement non, réfuta-t-il d'un ton faussement contrit, mais de toute façon il aurait été annulé par la vague de magie que tu as dégagé durant l'acte. Sérieux, c'était impressionnant. Je me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite pour les vitres et la maison mais j'ai senti la puissance que tu as dégagé. Tu étais comme en transe et je crois que je n'étais pas mieux. Quand on a eu fini, tu t'es endormi tout de suite mais moi non. C'est quand je me suis levé et que j'ai vu au pied du lit des morceaux de verre, j'ai compris que ça venait de la fenêtre. Je suis sorti de la chambre, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, me doutant bien que les autres ne dormaient pas. Et effectivement, la moitié des Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient devant la porte et la plupart étaient évanouis ! Ils s'étaient pris la déflagration de plein fouet ! Merlin, tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes quand ils se sont réveillés, c'était à mourir de rire. Après, tu les connais, ils voulaient absolument te parler mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Depuis, tout le monde fait comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire ! Termina Draco dans un grand sourire, clairement amusé par tout cela.

- C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Je n'oserai plus jamais sortir de cet appartement !

Ses propos déclenchèrent un grand fou rire chez Draco, ce qui tira un petit sourire à Harry même si intérieurement, il était mortifié.

Puis la vie continua son court normalement cette semaine-là.

Assis devant la cheminé de son appartement, Harry laissait ses pensées dérivées sur les événements récents. Il avait dû digérer la nouvelle de sa double paternité et celle, très embarrassante, concernant ses exploits sexuels. Pendant ces quelques jours, il avait évité de croiser les regards d'Hermione et Ron. Pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup l'occasion de les voir, les deux ne lui parlant plus vraiment sans qu'il n'en comprenne exactement la raison. Bien sur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très agréable avec eux, toujours très secret, renfermé et déprimé mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'étaient détournés d'un coup de lui.

Mais ayant d'autres sujets de réflexion, il mit cela de côté.

Nous étions début Décembre et il entrait dans son cinquième mois de grossesse. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir le secret de la grossesse d'Harry encore longtemps. Son ventre avait énormément grossi depuis quelques semaines et les bébés donnaient des coups de plus en plus forts à la plus grande joie de Draco et d'Harry bien que ce dernier n'était pas contre un peu de répit de temps à autre.

Il sourit en se souvenant de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient faits sentir. C'était, en fait, peu de temps avant le rendez-vous chez Mme Pomfresh. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et il était à l'appartement, tranquillement installé. Draco avait encore disparu il ne savait où et il commençait à se poser des questions.

Se souvenant de la carte des maraudeurscaché dans ses affaires, il avait repéré Malfoy dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais visitée. Évidemment, il s'était alors empressé d'aller voir, pensant que le blond lui caché un amant - et non, il n'était pas jaloux, juste curieux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le blond dans une ancienne salle de musique, assit devant un somptueux piano à queue. Le reste de la salle était pleine de poussière mais le piano était nickel. Mais il ne remarqua rien de tout ça, la seul chose qu'il vit fut le bond jouant une magnifique musique qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il resta de longue minutes à l'écouter enchaîner les morceaux, jusqu'au fameux coup. Ça l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait poussé un petit cri stoppant net la musique. Quand le blond s'était rendu compte de sa présence, Harry n'avait même pas pensé qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là et que peut-être l'autre aller lui en vouloir. Non, à la place, il lui avait fait un magnifique sourire et lui avait dit « les bébés ! J'ai senti un coup ! »

Alors comme lui, le serpentard oublia tout autour de lui pour se ruer vers l'autre homme et lui toucher le ventre avec révérence.

- Je crois qu'ils ont aimé ta musique, lui chuchota Harry, avec un grand sourire.

- Alors je leur en rejouerai ! Répliqua le blond d'un ton convaincu.

Draco lui avait demandé seulement plus tard comment il l'avait trouvé et ce qu'il lui voulait. Il s'était contenté d'éluder la question et avait dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé totalement par hasard. En tout cas, il en gardait un excellent souvenir, très chargé en émotion.

A Suivre…


	11. Tournant

Auteur : Ewi.

Bêta Correctrice : Archimède.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Rating : M.

Couple : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Homophobes, s'abstenir !

SONDAGE:Alors, les jumeaux, vous verriez des filles, des garçons ou les deux ? Des prénoms originaux à proposer ? Merci

* * *

Chapitre 10

- Je crois qu'ils ont aimé ta musique, lui chuchota Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Alors je leur en rejouerai ! Répliqua le blond d'un ton convaincu.

Draco lui avait demandé seulement plus tard comment il l'avait trouvé et ce qu'il lui voulait. Il s'était contenté d'éluder la question et avait dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé totalement par hasard. En tout cas, il en gardait un excellent souvenir, très chargé en émotions.

**HPDM**

La première sortie à Prés-au-Lard était annoncée pour ce week-end et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter pour commencer les achats pour les jumeaux. Les boutiques pour bébé n'étaient pas nombreuses dans le petit village sorcier mais c'était un début et les vacances de Noël approchant, ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir.

C'est donc plein d'enthousiasme pour Harry, et étonnamment pour Draco, qui adorait littéralement le shopping, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le village ce samedi matin-là, après le petit déjeuner.

- Regarde, voici un magasin. Allons-y, lui dit Draco.

- Bonjour messieurs, les accueillit la vendeuse, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je vais avoir un bébé, s'empressa de dire Draco, la maman ne peut pas se déplacer donc je suis venu avec un ami. Mais nous aurions besoin d'aide.

Harry, qui n'avait pas eu l'intention de déballer sa vie, regarda un peu méchamment Malfoy, mais reconnaissant de la diversion n'ajouta rien.

- Bien sûr, que vous faut-il ?

- Hé bien tout en réalité, on commence seulement les achats.

- Dans ce cas, je peux vous proposer dans un premier temps de regarder les lits et les tables à langer.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le rayon des meubles. Harry laissa à Draco le soin de choisir le lit, mettant seulement son véto lorsque ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais Draco était tellement tatillons que le brun en eut vite marre et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la boutique. Il regarda autour de lui quand son regard resta accroché sur un couffin qu'il jugea parfait pour de petits bébés. Il rejoignit Draco et la vendeuse.

- Tiens, regarde, celui-là me semble parfait, dit le blond en désignant un lit à barreau en bois blanc et le linge de lit gris pâle dont la couverture était remplie de vif d'or qui volaient sur toute la couverture.

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Madame, j'ai trouvé un couffin qui me plait, j'aimerais savoir s'il est utilisable pour des jumeaux et jusqu'à quel âge.

- Allons voir cela, lui répondit-elle.

Draco l'aima beaucoup aussi, ils décidèrent donc de prendre le lit et le couffin.

- Ne devrait-on pas regarder les poussettes également ? fit remarquer Harry.

- Les quoi ?

- Les poussettes. C'est une sorte de couffin qui roule, ainsi on peut promener le bébé. Ca n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier ?

- Du tout, répondit le blond, sceptique.

- Mais comment faîtes-vous pour promener le bébé ?

- On ne le promène pas. En tout cas, chez les vieilles familles sorcières, les bébés sortent rarement du domaine familial dans les premiers temps. Lorsque l'on veut se déplacer avec l'enfant, nous utilisons la poudre de cheminette ou le transplanage d'escorte.

- Mais c'est horrible, quelle idée ! Il _faut_ acheter une poussette, tu entends ?

- Mais il n'en existe pas ici !

- Hé bien, nous irons dans le monde moldu, ok ?

- Hors de question, répliqua Draco.

- Et moi j'ai dit : on ira dans le monde moldu en acheter une !

Draco commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'énerver, mais un coup d'œil vers la vendeuse, qui écoutait avidement leur conversation, suffit à lui faire reprendre son calme.

- Bien, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Allons payer nos articles.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, mais soit, clôtura Harry.

**HPDM**

De retour dans leur appartement, Harry s'étonna de ne pas encore avoir vu Blaise aujourd'hui. À sa remarque, Draco se contenta de ricaner sans répondre.

- Quoi ? l'interrogeât Harry.

- Rien, se moqua le blond.

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Potter, c'est Blaise. S'il n'est pas là en train de squatter, c'est qu'il est en train de draguer, c'est tout.

- Oh !

- Oui, oh !

- Bref...

- Merci pour cette conversation pleine de spiritualité, Potter.

- Bien, je vais ranger nos achats.

- Potter, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait commencer à aménager la chambre. Comme tu dors dorénavant avec moi, on pourrait mettre tes affaires dans la mienne et transformer la tienne en nursery.

Au début de cette diatribe, Harry avait viré au rouge carmin. Il était toujours étonné de la facilité du blond à énoncer des vérités dérangeante. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe entre eux, si ce n'était deux petits bébés, mais il était toujours mal à l'aise devant leur relation étrange qu'il n'était lui-même pas vraiment capable de définir. Il se refusait déjà d'y penser, alors en parler... Il préférait, et de loin, faire comme s'il ne se passait rien d'étonnant.

- Potter, je te parle !

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu pensais, là, rigola Draco.

- Oui donc la chambre... Oui d'accord, pas de problème, bredouilla Harry, on ne peut plus gêné.

Et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, qui bientôt, ne le serait plus, alors qu'il entendait le blond exploser de rire. Il hésitait actuellement entre se cacher dans son lit ou s'arrêter pour écouter ce son auquel il n'était pas habitué. Haussant les épaules, il regagna son antre.

**HPDM**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient bien avancé dans l'aménagement de la nursery, ayant commandé par correspondance quelques objets supplémentaires. Le temps s'était également considérablement refroidi mais Harry avait l'impression d'avoir toujours chaud. Ses hormones commençaient à lui jouer des tours. Ca ne devait pas être nouveau mais il ne s'en était aperçu que récemment lorsque, après une remarque vicieuse de Snape, il s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait été obligé de sortir classe, en sanglots, et Malfoy était venu lui frotter maladroitement le dos, non sans avoir préalablement fusillé Snape des yeux.

Et cela n'avait été que le début. Quand il ne pleurait pas pour un oui ou un non, c'était sa magie qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Enfin, façon de parler... Bref.

Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, ce serait les vacances de Noël et il souhaitait se rendre dans le monde moldu pour finir les achats. Seulement, Draco était toujours contre cette idée et ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. C'était ses bébés à lui, hein ! C'était lui qui les portait, qui subissait les prises de poids énorme, les hormones, les nausées ... Non, mais !

C'est donc déterminé et un _tout_ petit peu sur les nerfs qu'il se dirigea vers Draco, lequel semblait se détendre sur leur canapé.

- Bon Malfoy, ça suffit maintenant. J'en ai marre de ton comportement. Je suis un demi-sang, mes bébés ne seront pas des Sang-pur et j'ai l'intention de les élever avec un mélange des deux cultures, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je serai ravi de leur inculquer les vieilles traditions Sang-pur, ou plutôt que tu le fasses, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre éloigné de la technologie moldu, beaucoup plus avancée. Alors va falloir t'y faire, ok ?

Malfoy, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, se contentant de fixer Harry, le visage inexpressif, se leva lentement du canapé.

Son attitude guindée trahissait son irritation.

- Alors que ce soir clair, Potter, je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne suis pas ton mec, et je ne suis certainement pas ton chien. Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme cela. Deuxièmement, nous vivons dans le monde sorcier, nous sommes des sorciers, il est inenvisageable que cela change et la technologie moldu, comme tu dis, n'a jamais été nécessaire dans ce monde. Troisièmement, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je **connais** ton statut de sang pour l'avoir raillé plus qu'à mon tour, alors ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Il est temps que tu évolues Potter, et que tu choisisses ton monde.

- Que j'évolue ? Moi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi le mangemort ici ! Moi, je me suis battu pour l'égalité des Sang-pur et des Né-moldu. J'ai tué pour cela, j'ai tué une _chose_, sang-mêlé qui plus est, qui commettait un véritable génocide, tout cela pour une question de pouvoir. Il est temps que **toi**,tu dépasses tes idées racistes. Mais encore faut-il savoir si tu en es capable !

Draco s'était totalement refermé dès que le mot « mangemort » avait été prononcé à son égard. Il s'était tellement battu pour qu'on dépasse cette image de lui et Potter le lui renvoyait à la figure. Peut-être Potter avait-il raison, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas changer. Potter avait été trop loin après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

- Va te faire foutre. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison Potter, je suis un mangemort et il est temps que j'arrête de faire semblant. C'est fini Potter, l'histoire du bon samaritain. Toi et tes bâtards, vous allez vous démerder sans moi. Je lâche l'affaire.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ses mots, Harry se sentit coupable, mais il fut surtout horrifié.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Draco avait changé, énormément, et il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre de côté toute son éducation. Mais les mots étaient sortis et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réparer cela.

- Je me casse Potter. Ne prends pas cet air effrayé, le mangemort ne va pas te manger ce soir. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela. Je suis persuadé que dans quelques jours, quelques semaines au maximum, tu vous auras tous tués ! Adieu.

Sur ce, le blond s'en alla, la tête haute, sans se retourner.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il souhaitait juste acheter une poussette et maintenant, il se retrouvait tout seul, sans ami, sans protecteur avec des jumeaux dans le ventre. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

**À Suivre...**

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre. Je suis très fière d'être arrivée aux 100 reviews.**

**J'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire pour ceux qui ont demandé et même si je mets le temps, j'avance.**

**Merci de votre soutient ! Au prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver dans un mois puisque je pars 3 semaines sans connexion internet !**


End file.
